Twice Called
by Buffychick
Summary: After Buffy's death Faith is released from prison and returned to Sunnydale to the less than welcoming arms of the Scoobies. But when a strange vistor brings news of Buffy's possible return, what does that mean for Faith?
1. The Visitor

They tell me I have a visitor

They tell me I have a visitor. I never have visitors, so instantly I'm suspicious. Plus, it's not official visiting day. The guard comes and gets me, cuffs me, and walks me down the hall. All the girls are looking at me, wondering why I'm so special to get out for a minute. 

I know this isn't good news. I've just got this feeling…B used to call it her "Spider Sense." Been nervous all week, walking around my cell, can't sit still. This isn't a "you're getting sprung" visit, this is going to be bad. I've got that sick feeling, where your chest gets all tight and every nerve in your body is jumping. Guard-girl and I walk down the hall and she leads me outdoors. This is a bigger surprise. No little booth with a phone? Plus, it's already dark outside. They keep me cuffed; they know how strong I am. That's been a good thing. First week here I proved myself and now, I don't have any friends but I'm no one's girlfriend either. 

There's a picnic bench ahead and my visitor is sitting at it. It's Angel. The nervous sick feeling in my gut has fully exploded into out and out panic. He looks horrible. Well, as horrible as gorgeous guys can look. Ragged, more mopey than usual. I walk towards him and sit. The guard stands back, not leaving us alone but giving us some privacy.

Angel and I stare at each other for a moment. He's avoiding my eyes. "It's bad, isn't it?" I ask him finally.

He nods. 

"How bad?" My voice is shaky. Damn.

"As bad as it gets."

I want to come up with some witty comment but it's just not in me right now. "B?" I ask, praying, praying that's not the answer. Please…

He doesn't say anything, but his eyes…_his eyes_…I've never seen that kinda pain before. 

"Angel…what? Please, tell me!" I say to him, trying to be tough, though I think I know.

"She—she's gone, Faith." He says, the pain and sorrow so clear in his voice.

"No," I tell him. "No way. Not Buffy." I shake my head, everything in my mind getting fuzzy. This is impossible.

"It's true."

"How?" I whisper.

His eyes shift to the guard then back to me. "A god…Glory. She came to kill Dawn and Buffy gave her life instead."

I can't talk. I can't breathe. 

He continues, though I want to tell him I don't want to hear it. "She's been…it happened four days ago." I still don't say anything and he looks at me, concerned, which I find ironic since I can only imagine what this is doing to him. "Faith?" he asks. "You're the only one now."

The finality of his words hits me like a ton of bricks. "What?"

"You're the only one now. They're not going to call another Slayer."

"I—I can't. I can't do it," I tell him. My voice doesn't even sound like my own. I stand up, gotta get away. Angel leaps up and comes over to me, reaches out for me.

"Faith," he says…and holds me.

I can't stop it. I start sobbing, fall to the ground. "No…."

"I know, I know," he whispers to me.

"Buffy…she's the strong one. She's not supposed to die," I wail, not even caring that I'm making a fool out of myself. I look up at him. "Angel, tell me it's a joke, please…this is just a stupid joke…" But I know it's not.

He lets me cry it out. Soon I'm just shaking, tears aren't coming anymore but I can't seem to stop shaking. 

"The Council…they're going to be here soon, maybe tomorrow. To have you released," he tells me.

I look up at him. "No."

His eyes plead with me. "You have to. There's no one else."

"Tell them to call someone else. My number's disconnected. I can't do it."

"You have to," he tells me sternly.

"Why?" I ask, scrambling to my feet. "So I can end up dead too? Buffy was ten times stronger than me. She was a stronger person. And she's gone."

"Faith, you're strong too."

I shake my head. "Not like her. No one was like her. She tried…she tried to give me everything she had. Even after all the crap I put her through. She did things, things I could never do. She died for her sister."

"She died for the world," he told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was Dawn or Buffy. There was no stopping it. She chose. If she hadn't, the world would have ended."

I take this in. "Where's this god now?"

Angel runs a hand through his hair. "Dead. Giles killed her."

"Then how…?"

"It was too late. Glory opened a portal to allow every demon dimension into ours. The only way to close the portal was with Dawn's blood…or Buffy's. So she saved Dawn."

I'm floored. I have never come up against stuff like this. "See! What would I have done?"

"You'd have done the right thing," he tells me, and the confidence in his voice scares me.

"You don't know me, Angel."

He ponders this. "No, I don't. Not anymore. Because you're a different person now than you were back then."

I look away.

"You've got a second chance, Faith."

"I'll never be her," I tell him. "I don't want to be. She was…she was good, special."

He nods, agreeing with me. "You'll just have to be you."

My shoulders sag. "I don't know if I can. I don't know who that person is."

"You'll find her," he says and we sit back on the bench. He glances at the guard. "Look, they're not giving me much time. Giles pulled something with the Council just so I could even get in here. But I wanted to tell you in person about Buffy."

This is too much. "So…I'm just going to be reinstated and shipped back to Sunnydale?"

He nods. "But I'll be there too."

"I don't imagine the gang is too thrilled about this," I say, a new fear entering my mind. "Willow, Xander…I wasn't too…friendly…with them."

He doesn't say anything. Doesn't have to. "I'll be there. And I'm your friend. Buffy was your friend, even in the end. They'll react to that."

I let out a breath slowly and gaze up at the stars. The night is beautiful. Been awhile since I've seen this many stars. Been awhile since I've been outside at night. "I want to go to her…to see Buffy's…" I can't say it.

He nods again. "Sure. She'd like that."

The guard signals that it's time to go. He turns to me. "It will be okay," he tells me softly. 

I nod, but I don't believe it. He turns and walks away. The guard takes me by the arm. "Angel?" I say, turning around. He turns back to me. "I'm so sorry," I tell him. "I loved her too." He nods, sadly, and it breaks my heart.

And that's a new feeling for me.


	2. Set Free

Last night was the longest of my life

Last night was the longest of my life. Longer than my first night here, longer than the first night after I betrayed the only friend I've ever had. The sick feeling in my gut never went away. She's dead. B's dead, and I'm here. That sounds wrong, even if it's truth.

We go through the routine in the morning. Prison doesn't care about feelings. It doesn't care if you got bad news the night before. Up at dawn, shower, breakfast. Out in the yard for a few minutes, just enough so you remember what sun is, then back to your cell. I exercise a lot here, keeps you busy and works out the built-up energy. But no exercise for me today. More visitors. At least I know who to expect today.

This time it's a conference room. How the hell Giles and Angel managed to swing outdoor visitation yesterday I'll never know. I sit, noting the complete blandness of the room. It's somber even for prison. Slate-gray table, metal chairs, dingy walls, dingy floors. Big honking two-way mirror so they boys can keep an eye on me and so I can't see them. Do they think they're fooling anyone? 'Cause I sure know any of the conference rooms I've ever been in don't have mirrors in them the size of small trucks.

The door opens a moment later and, yep, it's Council. These boys must have tweed regulated to them. And, I lean over to check, sure enough, loafers with tassels. Christ. London Fog #1 sits across from me, gives me a stern look like he's not going to take any trouble from me. He's older, maybe forty, with a face that makes Christopher Walken look like frickin' Rob Lowe. Not pretty, let me tell you. The other guy is a little younger, maybe thirty, blonde. Nice enough looking, but he's got this "I'm here for you" sympathy in his eyes that I'm just not in the mood for. 

"Faith," London Fog says, "we're from the Council."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. "Do tell."

He's already irritated. This could be fun. "My name is Winston Deering and this is Martin Reid," he says, pointing to Blondie. "We know that you've been informed of the…tragedy of Ms…." He looks over his notes, "…Summers' death."

"Her name is Buffy," I say through clenched teeth. They had how long a flight and he doesn't even know her name?

"Yes, well, it is of the opinion of the Council that you are to be reinstated into active duty as the Slayer," he tells me, a smug smile on his face like I'm going to just jump up for joy, maybe give me him a little hug. Whatever, perv-o.

I cock my eyebrow at him--I love doing that, looks all sassy--and say, "Is that right?"

He looks perplexed, like I'm not answering the way he wants me to. Blondie jumps in. "Faith, we know that your tenure as the Slayer was an…interesting one. However, the warden here assures us that you've been a model inmate, with the exception of a few tussles here and there at the beginning."

I turn to him. "So I've been here not even two years and I'm ready for parole?"

He and London Fog exchange glances. "Well," Blondie says, "not exactly. The Council has…made some arrangements. You're free to leave with us this afternoon and return to Sunnydale."

"Arrangements, huh? What kind of arrangements?"

London Fog is not liking the way this conversation is going. "That's none of your concern. I would expect, young lady, that in a position such as you find yourself in, you would be a little more curious as to how quickly you can leave this place rather than the reasons behind your release."

I consider this, decide it's time to stop playing. "I'm listening."

Blondie nods, happy things are going their way now. "The paperwork is all taken care of."

"Is it now? You boys were pretty damn sure I'd say yes, now weren't you?"

Blondie looks a little irritated. "You'd rather stay here?"

I lean forward, look him dead in the eye. "I'd rather be on a beach gettin' rubbed down by a cabana boy and sippin' a rum drink, but I guess I'll take what's offered to me."

That's shut him up. London Fog takes over. "Collect your things. We leave now. You will be returned to Sunnydale where your new Watcher awaits you." He turns to walk out the door, then turns back, and afterthought. "I suggest that you reevaluate your methods this time, young lady. The Council has had about enough with you."

I ignore him, except to say, "New Watcher? Why can't I have Giles?"

Blondie give me the sympathy eyes. "Mr. Giles has requested that he not be assigned a Slayer…even if a new one had been called."

I understand. It's not about me. Well, maybe a little of it is…I was pretty bad to him and the Scoobies, but I know that it's mostly because of B. He doesn't want anyone else after her. 

"Wesley?" I ask, grasping at straws. Wesley probably wants less to do with me than Giles.

Blondie shakes his head. "Mr. Wyndam-Price is no longer employed by the Council. He was not reinstated as Mr. Giles was. I'm afraid that's impossible."

I know it is, knew it as I was asking, but I still wish… "So who's the new Watcher?"

"His name is Jackson Sloan. He's an American…perhaps that will…well, maybe it will be better for you?" He looks nervous. "He should be in Sunnydale as we speak. I've instructed him that we would be arriving with you in a few hours. You'll stay with him for the meantime, until you get settled somewhere else."

I nod. New Watcher. Oh joy. Sunnydale, two years later. No B, no Giles, no Scoobies even…but Angel said he'd be there. He said. That's like a promise, right?

Buffy's friends need me. They need a Slayer to help protect them. I owe that much to her.

I push back from the table and walk towards the door where Blondie is still waiting for me. "I've got nothing in my cell that I want. Let's go."


	3. Back In Business

My feet hit the pavement as I step out of the car and I'm back in Sunnydale, just like that

My feet hit the pavement as I step out of the car and I'm back in Sunnydale, just like that. The Council's hooked me up with a one room "flat" as they keep calling it, and that's where we've pulled up in front of. I've got nothing, no possessions, no clothes, so I have nothing to move in. But I'm curious to see where I'm shacking so I play the good girl and follow them in. Honestly, I'm itching to kill something. It's been a long, long time since I dusted a vamp. I didn't think I'd miss it. Didn't think that it would get me this bad. You'd think after being in the slammer for so long I'd wanna walk in the sunshine or go get a burger or something, things I couldn't do on the inside.

The room is small, with no bathroom; I'm sharing one with three other apartment dwellers. Swell. But, I'm not choosy. Beats showering with 25 other women.

Blondie turns to me. "Like it?" he asks, smiling.

I shrug. "It's got a bed, floors, walls. S'all I need, thanks."

He nods. "Good. Time to meet your Watcher." We walk back outside and cross the street to a park. It's then that I notice a guy sitting on a park bench. Blondie stops in front of him and turns to introduce us. 

"Faith," he says royally, "this is your new Watcher. Jackson Sloan. Jackson, meet Faith."

Jackson cocks an eyebrow at me and moves to shake my hand. "Nice to meet you," he drawls, in a Southern accent so thick it makes it makes my brain slow.

"Hey," I manage to say, and then he steps into the light. My God…they do know how to grow 'em down South. He's a tasty little morsel if I ever did see one. He's built, he's tall, and he's got this dark wavy black hair with the same color eyes.

"Feel up to patrolling a bit tonight?" he asks, but it comes out "Fheel up ta patrollin' a bit tanight?"

I glance at Blondie, who grins at me like an idiot. I turn back to Sloan. Cutie or not, I'm not sure I'm Watcher-ready just yet. "Sure."

"Good. Let's get started then…unless you have more to add, Marty?" he says, glancing at me, his eyes teasing.

Blondie cringes at the nickname and Sloan goes up ten points in my book. "Er, yes, I suppose my work is finished here, then, Mr. Sloan. Faith," he turns to me, "the Council does not grant reprieves that often. I suggest you take your work here seriously."

I nod and place a hand over my heart. "Yes, sir, Sir, I'll try my hardest to be the very best Slayer possible, Sir."

Sloan rolls his eyes but keeps that grin hidden I can see itchin' at the corners of his mouth. "Faith," he warns lightly.

"Sorry," I say and give him my best innocent look.

Blondie exits and Sloan and I start walking. "So…hard to be back in Sunnydale?" he asks.

I shrug. Yeah, it's hard…what does he think? "I guess. Different. This kinda got all thrown together pretty quick. My head's a little spun."

"I'm sorry to hear about Ms. Summers," he says quietly. "Do you feel up to handling Slaying so soon?"

I think about this for a second. "I dunno…I don't really have a choice, ya know? It's what I'm made for…and B…she would have wanted me to protect her friends."

He cocks and eyebrow at me. "B?"

"Buffy," I explain.

"Ah," he said, nodding. "I was under the impression that the last time you two met it wasn't under the best circumstances."

I laugh, a short, harsh laugh. "You could say that. Most the of times B and I got together more to rumble than to have heart-to-hearts if you know what I mean. But…she was cool. She knew her stuff. And she was good…great, actually. Kicked my ass a few times."

He nods again. "That I've heard, that she was good, I mean. I've spoken with Mr. Giles. He's upset, naturally. And very British."

I smile. "That's Giles. You should have seen Wesley…ten times worse. Giles is actually relaxed compared to him."

Sloan looks thoughtful. "Oh…Wesley Wyndam-Price…right. Watcher number three." 

We're walking by one of the many Sunnydale cemeteries at this point and I glance over to check it out but see nothing. A part of me is disappointed. "Yep…you're lucky number five for me."

"Five?" he looks confused. "Who's the fifth?"

"Well, that's if you count old Gwenny Post…the non-Watcher who tried to kill me…and several other people."

He grins. "Sure…your bio does mention that. Sorry…I only found out about you two days ago. Didn't have much time for researching."

"What else does my bio say?" I ask.

He glances at me sideways. "It's…colorful. We can talk about that later."

I shrug. "Fine, whatever. Didn't figure you'd tell me…" I sense something… "anyway," I finish, looking around. Then it hits me. "Hey, Angel…need to work on that sneaking up thing," I say to the darkness. He comes out from behind the tree he's been watching us from.

"Hi," he says, a little sheepishly.

"Hey." We stare at each other for a minute before Sloan clears his throat. "Oh, sorry, Angel this is Jackson Sloan, Sloan, this is Angel."

They shake hands. "New Watcher?" Angel asks me.

I nod. "New Watcher."

Sloan cocks an eyebrow curiously, then it dawns on him. "Angel…you're in her bio too. Nice to meet you. Your history is a very interesting read."

Angel looks at him warily. "Thanks." He turns to me. "How you doing?" he asks sincerely.

I nod. "I'm okay. A little restless. A little shaky. You know."

He does know. "I can imagine. Patrolling, or is this a social walk?"

"Both, I guess. Why? Something up?"

He shakes his head. "Just wanted to let you know that Xander and Willow are up ahead, coming this way. Wasn't sure you were ready to get reacquainted just yet."

After everything that's happened in the last day, this is what flaps me cold. I shake my head and turn to Sloan. "We're gone," I say and start walking in the opposite direction.

"Faith, wait," he calls as he and Angel jog to catch up with me.

"Can't," I tell him, not stopping. "There are people I'm not ready to see. And I'm sure they don't want to see me, so let's make it easy on everyone and just go."

"That's fine," he tells me, grabbing my arm. I stop. "But can we slow down a bit?" I stare at him for a moment, then realize how fast I must have been walking. He's out of breath.

I laugh. "Sorry."

Angel's lingering in the background. "Come on," I tell them both. Angel looks hesitant but follows after a second. We walk back to my room and Sloan and I go in. Angel stands in the doorway, watching me, uncomfortable. "Oh, sorry," I say, "come in."

"Nice place," he says, stepping through the doorway and looking around.

"Yeah, well, beats that hotel I used to live in."

"You could stay at the mansion if you want," he says. Sloan watches us.

I'm not sure how to react to that. "I don't think that would be a good idea," I finally tell him. "You know Xander and Willow know I'm here, or at least that I'm on my way. Wouldn't look too good if I was living in your house, not considering…" I trail off, remembering how I had tried to make Buffy hurt by lovin' up on Angel at one time.

He nods, remembering too. "Yeah, maybe not. But, after I'm gone…back to LA…then you could."

Sloan interrupts. "So, you're here for a visit then?" he asks Angel.

Angel turns to him, still wary. "Something like that. I just want to make sure Faith's okay."

Sloan considers this. "That's good. I'm glad she has someone on her side." Then, more softly, "I'm terribly sorry to hear about Ms. Summers. I understand you two were…"

That terrible look Angel had in his eyes at the prison is back in a flash. He hangs his head a little. "Thanks."

Everyone gets all quiet. It's uncomfortable. Finally Angel looks up at me. "I just wanted to welcome you back," he says and moves to the door. "I'll get out of your way for tonight. You know where I'll be."

I nod. "Thanks," I say, and he leaves.

Sloan looks at me. "Bucket of sunshine, isn't he?"

I get defensive. "He's a good guy. Had a lot to deal with."

Sloan nods. "I'm sure." He pauses. "Well, I'd like you to patrol tonight, if you're up to it. But, I'll understand if you want to take a day or two."

"It's not the days that are the problem, the nights tend to get a bit hairy around here. Least they used to."

"Point taken. Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head. "Nah. I can handle it."

"Good." He hands me a piece of paper. "This is where I'll be staying. Check in with me tomorrow, okay?"

I nod. "Sure."

He makes for the door then turns back. "It will get easier, Faith. I know you don't know me, you probably don't want to know me, but we're stuck together."

I let out a breath. "I know. I want to do it right this time. B…she deserves it. Wanna prove to her that I'm not a failure."

He watches me for a minute, then nods. "See you tomorrow. Be careful." Then he's gone, and I'm alone in this strange new place.


	4. Reality Check

I patrolled that night, alone

I patrolled that night, alone. I half expected Angel to turn up again but he didn't. Probably better off. Surprising little action going on in the 'Dale. Maybe they heard I got sprung. 

Almost had a brush in with Willow and her chick-friend, but managed to duck in time to avoid them. It's not that I don't want to see them, I'm just pretty sure they don't want to have anything to do with me. She and her girlfriend, I can't remember her name, were walking, home I guess. Willow looks a mess. It's not pretty. She's taking this thing hard, that much is obvious.

So I'm there, hiding for Christ's sakes, behind a headstone when this vamp comes outta nowhere and heads straight for Willow and her special someone. He walks right by me, doesn't see me, so I jump up and take him down, quick and easy, stake through the heart. Willow and her friend look up but I'm back on the ground again, not easy to spot in the dark. They kept going. Good…yeah, good. I'm not that great at convincing myself.

The night's slow, so I head home after a quick minute. Back in my room I strip down and climb into bed, though I'm really too wired to sleep. Lots going on upstairs, brain's working it. The bed's too soft but it's warm. Hey, it's a bed, not a cot, so I'm happy. 

I wanted to go by B's grave tonight. Funny how I managed to walk around half the town and didn't get there. "Sorry," I whisper to her and burrow further down under the covers.

Sometimes I hate my life.

***

Next day I head out and meet Sloan at his pad. We train for awhile, and I have to say, it felt great. Nice to have some weapons back in my hands. Crossbow used to be like a fashion accessory to me. 

He hands me a little white envelope later, after I'm sweating like a pig and breathing so hard I think my heart's going to explode. 

"What's this?" I gasp. 

"Open it," he says, handing me a bottle of water. 

I take a big swig then rip the envelope open. Money. I look up at him. "What the hell's this for?"

"Council stipend. Just this once. You need clothes, toiletries." He sniffs the air, "And a shower, pronto."

I raise my eyebrows at him and glare. "I don't want Council money."

He cocks his eyebrows right back at me. "Sure about that? I can guarantee they won't make the offer twice. Besides, it's not that much. But they can't have a naked Slayer running around out there, now can they?"

Instantly eight sassy comments come to mind, but I just shrug. "Whatever, fine. Let's go shopping."

He laughs. "Don't think so. I look like the shoppin' kind to you?"

I grin. "You _sound_ like the mint julep drinking kind. What the hell is a julep anyway?"

He makes this horrible face, like he's swallowed gasoline. "It's this noxious combination that only very, very old Southern ladies still drink." He tosses me a towel. "Go use my shower, _please_," he teases.

"Honey, I smell like flowers," I say, catching the towel then standing up and breezing past him to the bathroom. Shower and shopping. Okay. Be normal-girl Faith.

***

Even I had forgotten how much I truly hate shopping. The Sunnydale Mall was packed people, mostly teenagers, all primping and groping each other. I grabbed handfuls of clothes as quickly as possible and raced back home, dumping everything on the bed. Scarier than facing vamps every night.

It was early evening at this point, so I flipped on the TV, ordered in a little Chinese and waited for night to fall so I could patrol again. Part of me hoped that tonight would be a little more active than the night before. A while later there was a knock on the door and I jumped up, grabbing a wad of bills to pay the delivery boy. Flinging open the door I came face to face with Angel.

"Hey," I said, holding the door open wider so he could come in.

"Hey," he said, walking in and leaning against the wall. "How are you?"

"Same. I thought you were my Chinese food."

He stares at me, with that Angel-stare. "I'm Irish."

"What's up?" I asked, flopping back onto the bed.

"Shopping?" he asks.

I look up at him curiously. "You want me to go shopping?" He indicates the pile of clothes behind me on the bed. "Oh. Yeah, shopping. Watcher-sponsored."

"Nice. Did you get the 401K, too?"

"Nah, holding out for the health and dental." I wait. It's Angel's style to not just come out and tell a person what he wants. And it pays off.

"So, how's the new Watcher?" he asks a moment later.

I consider this. "He's okay. American, which is crazy strange. All of mine have been Brits."

"You think he's competent?" he asks.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Well, I don't think he's evil, and so far he hasn't tried to attack me with a metal glove, if that's what you mean."

He chuckles a bit. "No, I don't think he's evil. Giles had him checked out. He's clean. I just wonder what you think of him."

I shrug. "He seems okay. Easier to talk to than Wesley was, that's for sure. Sugar-coated, too."

Angel raises an eyebrow at me. "Isn't he a little old for you?"

I roll my eyes. "You can talk. Besides, I'm not messing with him. Strictly professional," I say, crossing my heart. There's another knock on the door and I open it this time to discover the delivery boy. A few minutes later I'm devouring Beef and Broccoli and steamed noodles.

"So," I say, in between mouthfuls, "up for patrolling with me tonight?"

He nods. "Sure. Did you see anything last night?"

"Something tried to get Willow and her friend, the blond girl?"

He looks concerned. "Tara?"

I nod. "Yeah, that's her. Anyway, I dusted the vamp before they even saw him, and tried to make sure Willow didn't see me. I don't think they did."

Angel looks nervous. "Word around town is that since Buffy's…that Sunnydale's a free town now. You need to get out there, make it known you're back."

I take a bite of an eggroll and nod. "Not a problem."

He raises an eyebrow again. "So I guess you're over this, "I can't do it," thing?"

I swallow and shrug. "I don't have a choice. As long as I'm the Slayer, that's what I have to do."

"And you think you can do it without Buffy and the rest?" he asks quietly. I know he's not trying to be mean. He knows I'm capable.

"Just because Buffy was a better Slayer 'cause she had helpers doesn't mean I can't be good on my own," I tell him. "No Slayer before her had backup." But it hurts even as I say it. I really am alone. Hard to get used to it when you sorta had friends once upon a time.

He watches me. "Well, I'm here, for now," he says finally.

I finish eating in silence, thinking. I can live this way. Sloan and Angel will be my only friends, but how close was I to Willow, Xander or Giles anyway? Not. It's like going back to traditional Slayer-roots. No friends, no family. Just you and the fight.

I shove off the bed and grab a jacket, ready to head out. We hit the streets, making sure to avoid places the Willow, Xander and the rest might be haunting. As we're crossing the street to yet another Sunnydale cemetery a girl screams from up head. Another scream follows but this time to our left. Angel and I exchange looks and take off, me heading for girl #1 and Angel following Lefty.

I leap over the short fence that surrounds the cemetery and race across the grounds, hurtling tombstones. The girl screams again. I can see her up ahead, face to face with a vamp that's moving in close. The girl is backed up against a crypt, shrieking to high heaven. I walk up swiftly behind the vamp and tap him on the shoulder. He turns to look at me and is greeted with a one-two punch to the face. Growling, he turns around and lunges at me. "Go!" I scream to the girl, ducking a punch and jumping up to avoid a kick.

She hesitates. "My friend…where is she?"

I jump up onto a tombstone and deliver a shoe-full right to vampy's face. "It's taken care of. Now get outta here!" I'm losing my patience.

Jumping off the tombstone I make my way over to the vamp who is now lying flat on his back on top of a grave. I jump on top of his stomach and stake him through the heart. When I all the dust has cleared I look up at the gravestone…and notice the name. Buffy Anne Summers….oh God. 

I drop the stake that I'm holding as that sinking feeling flows through my body. I feel heavy. I can't breathe. Reaching out I touch the letters of her name, tracing them. _Buffy…I'm so sorry,_ I think as a sob escapes my throat. The tears are hot as they skim over my cheeks and I curl up on the ground, lying in front of her stone. Everything comes back to me here…all the pain and all the hurt we caused each other, and the power of the love she offered me but I couldn't give her in return. It was there, I just wouldn't let her have it. And now she's gone…

I didn't even hear Angel approach later, I don't know how long he watched me like that. The last thing I remember is being placed back in my bed and having the covers drawn to my chin.


	5. Confrontation

Angel and I never spoke about that night

Angel and I never spoke about that night. Life in Sunnydale is tame. Boring, even, but better than prison on any day. With all the time there I had to myself, I realized something. I actually miss the people. Not that I had any friends in prison, you're surrounded by people. You get used to the noise, the routine. I got in a routine myself now. Get up, go train, give Sloan some crap, go patrol. It's a life. Actually, it's so far from a life I can't even joke about it, but it's what I've got.

I realize now, why B was so stable, so good. She had people. Guess that counts more than I thought it would.

Angel's still hanging around. He patrols with me, most nights. I'm not sure when he's goin' back to LA and I don't ask. I really don't want him to, but who am I to ask him to stay? I think it's hard for him too. Hard to be here, but harder to go back, to get on with life now that she's gone. Sometimes we'll split up the patrol and I'll walk by her spot, and he's there. Just standing, staring at her grave, or sometimes he sits. I don't know if he talks to her every time, but once when I walked by I heard him say "She's doing really well with the slaying, Buffy, you'd be proud of her. She's different now." Then he stopped and when he started talking again he said, "God I miss you." It just about broke me. He sounded so…lost. I just choked back the tears and headed out so he could talk to her in private.

You gotta feel sorry for the guy. I don't think anyone loved her more. She was lucky. Even though they couldn't be together, he still loved her. I wonder what that's like. I guess it's kinda like what B felt for me, I dunno. Maybe I'll never know. But if it's anything like what I feel for her, now that she's gone, I feel lucky. 

Tonight's patrol is going slow. Dusted one vamp, but he gave it up easy, so I'm still itchin' for a good rumble. I'm walking through the cemetery, on my way for my nightly check on B, when I hear voices off to my right. Creepin' up through the trees I see two people in cloaks chanting around her grave. This doesn't look good. I can't see their faces. So I do what instinct tells me too, I jump in.

"So…nighttime Tupperware Party?" I ask, walking up to the circle they're sitting around. "I suggest you find someone else's grave to host it on…this one belongs to my friend." The last words die in my mouth as one of them looks up, startled. It's Willow. I glance at the other…her friend, Tara. They're surprised to see me, but no more surprised than I am.

I back up. "Sorry…didn't mean to…sorry," I say.

Willow cocks her head at me. "Faith," she says. No love there.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you guys. I'll get outta your hair." I can't get away fast enough.

Willow raises an eyebrow at me. "It's fine. We hadn't started yet." She turns to Tara. "You know Tara."

I look at the blond. Crap. I met her when I was B…when I switched our bodies. Don't recall being all that nice to her. "H-hi."

She nods at me, doesn't smile. Don't blame her.

"We heard you were back. Keeping a low profile," Willow continues, watching me carefully. She kinda pushes Tara behind her.

I nod. "Trying to stay outta your way."

She considers this. "Good."

I'm a little hurt…hurt? Where did that come from?…but I try to understand. I take a breath. Gotta start somewhere. "Willow… I'm sorry-" I start to say when she cuts me off.

"Don't," she growls, low and mean. "Don't apologize to me. Don't talk to me. Go away. Go patrol, go be the Slayer, but don't come near me or mine." 

Oh God. 

"And I don't want to see you near Buffy's grave. Ever. Do you understand me?" she says, walking towards me. Her eyes are _black_ for Christ's sake. What the hell is going on? She's in my face now…I can't believe this is mousy little Willow. As if reading my thoughts, jeez, maybe she is for all I know, she says, "I'm a little stronger now, Faith, a little more powerful. I suggest you don't test me on that."

I stare at her. But she's just getting started.

"You don't deserve to be here," she spits at me. "You don't deserve to be _alive_. That should be you," she says, pointing to Buffy's grave, "not her. Come near me, or any of my friends, and it will be."

I'm stunned, even a little scared. I back up and for the first time in my life, I run.


	6. Not Great But Better

After the lashing from Willow, I've decided to just shut everybody out

After the lashing from Willow, I've decided to just shut everybody out. I was right the first time, can't go back. Can't change people. I know I've changed, but it's harder to get other people to change how they think about you. And I know now that I can't. The Scoobies are always going to think of my as that crazy girl who tried to kill them. 

Okay, saying it like that, I can see their point. 

But my point is, I'm not that way anymore. I'm trying. I wish B's death didn't have to be the reason for me getting called again. I wish I was still rotting in my cell. But I'm not. And that's not gonna change either.

Angel's been coming around. I think he's leaving soon, doesn't want to tell me. I've been avoiding him a little; leaving early for patrol, sometimes I don't answer the door, even though I know he knows I'm home. I didn't tell him about Willow. God, that was embarrassing. The little Wicca grew a pair, which is funnier still 'cause she's a lesbian.

Or maybe it's just funny to me.

Sloan's noticed I'm a little quieter. "You know," he says to me one afternoon during training, "I don't think you're focusing." I look up at the tree stump I've been throwing knives at. The knives are so far off the target half of them are buried in the wall behind the stump.

I shrug. "Just not on my game today, I guess."

He looks at me. It's a look I'm pretty sure they teach in Watcher School. Giles is really good at it, or was. "Right."

I put down the knives and walk over to the punching bag. A few good punches, a kick or two later, he stops the bag. "Faith," he says, giving me the look again. "What's up?"

I stare at him for a minute, debating. "Stuff," I say noncommittally.

"Stuff," he repeats. "Stuff like…you like a new guy but he doesn't like you?" 

I stare at him like he's got three eyes. "No."

"Stuff like…you just can't decide between getting me the Corvette or the BMW for my next birthday?"

I want to grin, but don't. "Hardly."

"Stuff like…they've discontinued your favorite salad dressing and you're mortally wounded about it?"

Now I laugh. "No…nothing as serious as all that."

He cocks his head and sits down on a mat. "What is it?" God…that drawl…wicked sexy.

I take a breath. "I ran into Willow and her friend Tara the other night."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh? How'd that go?"

I nod. "Good, good. They were doing some ceremony over B's grave, I thought they were demons, I barged in, Willow threatened by existence if I come near her or any of her friends, and I ran away."

His expression doesn't change. "Oh. Neat."

"Neat?! That's not neat. That's…twisted. _Mean_, it was mean. The chick was seriously pissed."

"Faith…I've read the reports. I know your biography front and back now. You tried to kill these people. Several times. Willow…the witch? Didn't you hold a knife to her throat and try to slit it?"

Oh cripes. I look away.

"That's what I thought. I don't think you can expect them to rush to you with open arms and a dozen roses. Slayer of the year you weren't."

"Thanks," I mutter.

"But," he continues, "people change. And you have. They need to see that. For now, do as they wish…keep your distance. I'll talk with Mr. Giles. At least he must understand that you're the Slayer. You're the Chosen One."

The Chosen One. I don't like that term anymore. As long as I've been a Slayer it was always the Chosen Two…me and B. Even when I first got called…she was already here. She'd always been here. I was second. I don't like being the only.

He's still watching me as we sit on the blue exercise mats. "Is Angel still here?"

I nod. "For now."

"You're lonely."

I just stare at my feet, playing with my shoelaces. "Maybe a little. But Slayers, we're supposed to be alone."

Sloan thinks about this. "I think Ms. Summers changed the rules on that," he says gently.

"Yeah, well. I think we can rule out me getting back in with the only people in this town who know what I am, what's out there."

He covers his hand with mine. "I'm no substitute for a bunch of horny teenagers, but I'm not so old, either. You've got me."

I look at him. "You know, Giles got booted from Watcherville for gettin' too close to B. Like he was her old man."

He nods. "But they also had the best documented relationship between and Watcher and Slayer in history. The Council thought you might like someone like me a little better than someone like…oh, any of the rest of those stuffed shirts."

I smile at him. "Yeah, you're all right." 

He grins. "Thanks. Still have a lot of work to do on you though."

"Ha ha," I say, jumping to my feet. I feel a little better. Not great, but better.

"Feel like a burger?" he asks me and raises his arm so I can help him up. 

I grin. "Sure," and yank him up, tossing him behind me. He lands on the mats with an "Umph!" and looks up at me, grinning.

"Nice. Now you don't get fries."

Not great, but better.

**

Patrol that night is busy. Can't believe it. Vamps everywhere. Even ran into this one, Spike, who claims he was friends with Buffy. I can't be sure, so I let him go. I'll have Sloan check on that one with Giles. 

I'm tooling around the cemeteries, checking out the local haunts when I walk by the Bronze and it's pumping. Dancing sounds fun…a little release, some hotties on the floor to tease…so I go in. It's jammin' inside and I squeeze through the crowd, making sure I don't see any of the Scoobies. Not a one, good.

Dancing feels great. Lots of poundin' bass, good guitar. Strobe lights and sweatin' bodies. My kinda party. A few minutes of dancin' isn't going to hurt anything. Just ten minutes and I'm out of there, back to my sacred duty. So I'm dancin', really getting' my groove on with this cutie with gorgeous blue eyes when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around, ready to move on to my next dancing partner, only to look into the eyes of one Xander Harris.

"Faith," he says, while I stand there in complete shock, "can we talk?"

I nod, bracing myself for yet another Scooby blasting. We walk off the dance floor and head over to the couches.

"How've you been?" he asks me. 

I'm a bit surprised, but still prepared for the attack. "Good. You?"

He nods. "Just this side of crappy, thanks." He sighs. "I heard about you running into Willow. I'm sorry."

I shrug. "S'ok."

"No, it's not. Will…she's having a rough time with this…dealing with Buffy and now you being back."

I look away. 

"It's hard on everyone," he says, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know," I say, then cringe, sure that was the wrong thing. They don't want my sympathy.

He stares at me. "I'm sure it is," he says, and I'm completely shocked for the hundredth tonight.

"I am," I stress.

"Faith, I'm not here to ask you to be best friends. I've got issues with you by the truckload. But, I recognize that you're the Slayer. Plus, Angel talked to me."

This gets my full attention and my head snaps up. "What?"

He gives me this half-grin. "Yeah. And I still don't like him, either, for the record, but he asked me to go easy on you. Said you've changed. I guess I can't find out if that's true until I see it for myself. And that can't happen until I see you more than darting through trees and hiding behind tombstones."

"You've seen me?" I ask, amazed. Damn. I thought I was stealthy.

He nods. "Combat boots? Not the quietest things." 

"Ah."

"So…I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me with out me taking your head off. I'm still mad," he ads quickly, "and I still have my reservations, but I think you deserve a chance to prove yourself. I mean, you've been here a few weeks already and only killed demons, so I think that goes in the plus column."

His tone is teasing, so I sorta smile at him. "Thanks."

"So…dancing?" he asks, indicating the dance floor.

"Just blowing some steam," I tell him. "Gotta get back out there…patrol," I say, standing. He stands too.

"Can I join you?"

I stare at him for a minute. "Sure," I say finally and lead the way out of the club and onto the Sunnydale streets.

Not great, but better.


	7. Making Contact

Xander and I walked along in silence for a long time

Xander and I walked along in silence for a long time. I can't believe he's talking to me. Part of me is still waiting for it, waiting for this to be a joke, a trick of some kind. The other part of me really wants to believe that he's here to make nice. 

"Willow's working on a spell to bring back Buffy," he says quietly and I stop in the middle of the road. 

"What? She can do that?"

"I dunno. I don't think it's recommended. But…like I said. She's a little frantic these days. It's all she can do to pull herself together around us. Dropped out of summer classes even."

Knowing what a brain Willow is, this is huge. "Xander, I wish it was me. I wish I could have taken her place," I tell him.

He looks at me sideways. "It wouldn't have mattered. It had to be Summers blood. Nothing you've done would have changed what happened. It was either Dawn or Buffy. You know Buffy. She wasn't going to let her sister die."

"But Dawn's not really even her sister!" I cry. Angel filled me in on everything, hard as it is to believe it. I mean, Dawn's always been here…at least in my mind.

He nods. "Yeah, I get that, too. But, to Buffy…she is. She's blood…they actually do share blood. Kinda like the rib from Adam to make Eve thing."

"It's not fair," I say weakly. 

Xander sighs. "No, it's not."

"I didn't mean what I said about Dawn…she's a good kid."

"I know. You may not believe this, but before we went out that night, to fight Glory, Buffy had to threaten all of us with very painful deaths…so none of us would try to take out Dawn to stop the apocalypse."

I stare at him. I hadn't heard this. "Whaddya mean? Why would you guys want to kill Dawn?"

He looks uncomfortable. "Dawn's blood could open the portal, break down the barriers between all the dimensions and ours, but it also closes them. If all her blood had been drained…"

That's intense. "Wow. Did anyone try?"

He shakes his head. Looks a little guilty. "No. No one tried. And no one probably would have either, but I'll bet it crosses all of our minds. I know it crossed mine."

"B would have really killed someone if they tried?" I'm amazed. B really had changed.

He nods. "I think she would have, and I don't know if she would have hesitated. Spike…he probably would have had something to say about it too."

That reminds me. "Spike…I met him tonight. What's his deal? He says he's harmless…says he's watching over Dawn. This true?"

Xander rolls his eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes, it's true. He's a vampire, but he's harmless, thanks to a military chip in his head. He can't bite…he can only hurt demons now. And he's not a friend. Let's get that very clear. But…he was a big help with Dawn when…Buffy trusted him to watch her, and…he liked Joyce, so…we put up with him." He pauses for a moment. "You saw him tonight? Out?"

I nod. "Yeah, why? Vamps were wicked rowdy tonight, staked three before I headed to the Bronze. He helped me, so I didn't dust 'im. Figured I'd have Sloan check it with Giles."

"You can ask Giles yourself, you know," he says quietly.

I shrug. "I dunno. Better let Sloan handle it."

"New Watcher?"

I nod. "Yeah. He's cool. American, actually. Wild Southern accent. Kinda cute too."

"Nice," Xander says, rolling his eyes. "I didn't know they let us Yanks become Watchers," he said, imitating Giles' accent. He drops the accent and says, "So Spike was back out, huh? He's been…low-key lately. Haven't really seen him since…although I know Dawn has."

"Yeah, Angel mentioned that. He watches Dawn every night, all night, then goes home."

"Hmm," Xander says, when we hear a rustle in the bushes. 

"I'm on," I say, pulling out a stake. The bushes rustle some more and out pops Spike himself.

"Not so fast, little lady," he drawls. "Friends, remember?"

"Spike…how not nice to see you," Xander says, but his words really don't have any feeling.

"Harris…it's old, okay?" the blond vampire says wearily. "Just thought you might want to know, Angel's holed up with four or five nasty looking boys. Taking a pretty serious beating right about now, I'd expect."

"Why are you here then?" I shout at him. "Take me there."

He starts jogging and I pass him up, "Come on!" I scream, terror in my voice. I can't lose him. Angel's like the only friend I've got.

Spike takes the lead, I'm trailing him slightly and Xander's a little ways behind us. We turn some corners and head into an old building. "Why didn't you stay to help him?" I hiss. 

Spike raises his eyebrows. "Now now…and we were just gettin' to be good friends…let's not go have a tantrum. I was coming to get you. I saw you walking earlier with Captain Out-of-Shape over there, so I figured it was easier than me playing hero by myself. Four of us…better odds.

"One of me, best odds," I tell him, and burst through the glass window we've been kneeling in front of.

I land on my feet and face five surprised looking vamps. "That's my friend," I tell them.

One of them, dressed in a blue flannel, snarls. "Not for long."

I raise my eyebrows. "Let him go now and I promise it'll be quick for ya."

Angel smirks. "Aw, Faith. I was just getting them where I wanted."

"Yeah, I can see you have it all under control."

Spike and Xander hop down behind me. "What a party!" Spike cries, he and Xander sauntering up next to me. "Crappy music." We stand, arms crossed, the three of us together.

Angel shrugs out of the hold of the two vamps holding him against a wall. He glances at me. "Ladies first?" he asks, casually.

I move my arm out, a slight bow. "Oh, please, be my guest."

He morphs into game face, god I love when he does that, and swings at the vamp to his left. Blue Shirt rushes me but I move out of the way, bullfighter style. "Ole!" I cry out, as Spike grabs him and pummels his fists into Blue Shirt's stomach.

Xander, God love 'im, dives right into the fight. "What the hell happened?" he shouts to Angel, who is busy with his own vamp.

"They jumped me…five on one…maybe not my best performance," he admits, kicking his vamp back into the wall. "Faith!" he shouts, turning quickly. "Stake!"

I spin kick my vamp, grabbing a stake from my waistband and tossing it to him as I spin. "Catch!"

He does, dusts his vamp, tosses the stake back to me and I dust mine. We grin at each other, then Angel rushes to help Xander, who surprisingly doesn't need that much help anymore. Huh.

Spike's done with his guy, grabs Xander's vamp, I toss him the stake and poof, we're done. Almost.

"There was one more," I say, looking around. He's nowhere to be seen…until I look up to see a scared vampire hanging by the bars across the warehouse ceiling. "Looky what we got here, guys! An acrobat!"

Xander laughs. "Remember that game at carnivals…the one where you had all these balloons pinned up and you threw darts at them? If you popped one, you got a prize…"

"Interesting…" Spike says, a grin on his face. I think I'm gonna like him, vampire and all. He breaks off the wooden leg to a nearby table and hands the guys a piece each.

"Allyoop!" Xander says, tossing his stake up in the air. It misses, sticks in the ceiling.

Spike's next. He hits the vamp in the back. "Close, but no stuffed tiger, sorry sir," Xander says.

Angel tosses, impales the vamps hand. "Wasn't trying. I just know that hurts like hell."

My turn. I toss…success. "Give the girl her stuffed Snoopy," Spike says.

"I like Scooby Doo better," I tell them. 

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…" Angel says. "These guys jumped me for a reason. They said they had to stop us from bringing her back."

"Who her?" Spike asks, lighting a cigarette.

"Buffy."

Spike drops his cigarette.


	8. Confession

"Bring back Buffy

"Bring back Buffy?" Spike asks. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's bringing her back?"

Angel glances at him. "I don't know. Maybe Willow…Dawn, I don't know. But someone thinks we're going to try…and wants to make sure we don't succeed."

I'm a little stunned. "How could they even do that?"

Xander turns to me. "I told you, Willow's a little freaked. She might be stupid enough to try something."

"How strong, exactly, has Willow gotten?" I ask, remembering her black eyes.

Spike and Xander exchange glances. "Strong," they say together. Oh, great. Way to go Faith, piss off the witch.

Spike clears his throat. "Our little Samantha's past the wiggling her nose to make a pencil float stage, let's put it that way."

Angel's quiet. He looks around us. "We should go see Giles," he says.

I nod. "Sure. Let me check in with Sloan first."

"We don't have time for that," Spike says.

I glare at him. "I have to," I tell him, and walk out. Xander follows me.

"It'll only take a minute," I say, heading towards Sloan's apartment.

He nods. "I know," he says as Spike and Angel catch up with us.

We take off only to discover Sloan's not home. "Guess he's got his own night life," I say, and scribble a note to him and sticking it through a nail on the front door.

"Maybe he's out looking for you," Xander suggests. 

I shrug. "Maybe…who cares? We gotta get to Giles."

"And more importantly, Red," Spike says.

"Willow's really strong enough to do this?" I ask as we hustle to get to the Magic Box.

Spike nods. "She very well could be. The little Wicca's done some freaky stuff in recent times. Brain-sucking Glory, the voice of God act she pulled on me that night…"

Xander looks confused. "Oh, right. When you started talking out loud to no one. That was pretty cool, though. Very Yoda."

"Huh?" I ask.

"She's got the power to talk to you, inside your head. Only you can hear her. Funky," Spike explained. "Pulled that on me when we were fighting Glory…got me upstairs to help Dawn. Fat lot of good I did."

"You tried," Xander said.

Spike looks surprised at this. "Not hard enough. Let Doc push me right over the side."

"You fell several hundred feet onto concrete."

"Yeah, and I walked away," Spike says, bitterly.

Angel's quiet. Then—"At least you were there," he says softly.

We look at him. "Mate, you weren't even in this dimension. You couldn't have known," Spike says.

Angel looks disgusted. "The night of her mother's funeral…I asked her how long she wanted me to stay and she said, "How's forever?" And I left anyway."

Xander, Spike and I have stopped walking and are just staring at him. Angel's not big on opening up. He realizes we're not with him and turns around.

"Angel," Xander says, "she told me about that night. I was ragging on you for not showing up," Angel's eyebrows raise up, "and she told me…you were there…that you stayed with her all night. And that she's the one who told you to leave."

Angel looks away, turns around and continues walking. "No…I left her…again," is all he says, regret in his tone.

No one knows what to say to this. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

***

We reach the Magic Box and I suddenly get really tense. Xander puts a comforting hand on my arm and I try to smile like I'm fine, this doesn't matter to me, but I know he knows it does. "You've got three people right behind you," he tells me.

We walk inside to find Giles putting some stuff on shelves. He turns at the sound of the door opening. "Well," he says.

I stick next to Spike as Xander and Angel head for the Watcher. "We've got a problem," Xander says.

"A problem?" Giles asked, walking towards us.

"Of the bad variety," Xander tells him. "Where's Willow?"

"And the niblet," Spike adds.

"I-I don't know. They left here earlier, I suppose they went home."

"I'll call," Xander offers and rushes to the phone. "Ahn?" he calls to the back of the store out she walks a moment later. "Hey," he grins at her, picking up the phone.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Anya, did Willow, Tara or Dawn say anything to you about doing a spell?" Angel asks.

"A spell? No, not today. Why?" she asks, then notices me.

"Um…." She says, pointing to me.

"Yeah, Faith. She's here to help," Spike says.

"Help with what, exactly?" Giles asks.

"We got boosted tonight by some vamps," I tell him. "Angel did, actually. They told him they have to stop us from bringing back B."

I think Giles eyebrows flew off his head and stopped somewhere about three miles up. "Bring her…bring her back? But who…Oh God. Willow? She wouldn't be that stupid. She'd think this through."

"May I remind you that she was all for trying to bring back Joyce? And that after her girlfriend got brain-sucked, she told you all she was fine, and you sods believed her, and she went after the bitch-god? She's not fine," Spike says, lighting up another cigarette.

"We don't know," Angel says. "We need to talk to her."

"Yes, I'd say so," Giles says, taking off his glasses.

Xander returns. "They're on their way over here, all three of them." He looks at me. "Um, I didn't tell them you were here."

Okay, fine. That's fine. They wouldn't come if they knew, I understand. I nod. "'Kay." I turn to Giles. "Can I use your phone? Need to see if Sloan's home yet."

He watches me for a second, then nods. "Of course. By all means."

"Thanks." 

As I walk away I hear Xander tell them, in what I assume is supposed to be a lowered voice, "That's the second time tonight she's gone to check in with the new Watcher, Giles. That's a good sign, right?"

I don't hear Giles reply. I reach the phone behind the counter and dial. Sloan's still not home, so I leave another message. I guess checking in with my Watcher, willingly, is a new thing for me. It occurs to me that I didn't even think twice about doing it, either. And I think that's a good thing.

I walk back out into the main room and join them all sitting at this cool round table with a big lighted section in the middle. "No dice," I tell them.

"You can't locate your Watcher?" Giles asks.

I shake my head.

He clears his throat. "How are you, ah, getting along with the American?" he asks me, his words sounding just a teensy bit forced.

I nod. "He's cool. Wild strong, good training partner."

"And your slaying? I assume you've made your presence known?"

I nod again.

"They know she's here," Spike says. I glance at him gratefully.

"Tonight's the most action I've seen since I got here," I say. "Three vamps alone before the five holding Angel."

Anya sits up. "We heard they didn't call another Slayer," she says brightly. She's a perky little thing, in't she?

"No, they reinstated me."

"Only Slayer I've heard of who gets called twice," Spike says, dragging long on his smoke.

I'm really, really uncomfortable. "Yeah, I guess."

Angel clears his throat. "So, Willow didn't say anything about planning a spell?" he asks Xander.

Xander shakes his head. "No, but I didn't expect her to just come clean over the phone."

"What spell?" Anya asks.

"Word on the street is that we're going to try and bring back Buffy," Xander explains to her and her eyes go wide.

"And if they don't want her back, you can bet they don't want Faith here, either," Angel says. "You need to be extra careful out there. Someone should patrol with you."

I mentally count my list of friends…that pretty much just leaves him.

"I will," Spike tell me softly. I nod at him.

"Resurrection spells are dangerous. I've seen them performed. They almost always go horribly wrong. The person is…different," Anya says, worried.

"How so?" Spike asks.

"Sometimes they're just the opposite of what they were before… you know, if they were quiet now they're loud, if they were nice now they're mean, but most of the time it's drastic. Homicidal different. And they're…physically different. You're talking about taking someone and stuffing them back in their body. It's not pretty," she tells us.

"It's not right," Giles says softly. "The whole thing isn't right. Things are…the way they're supposed to be. We have to let it be. She's gone."

Everyone's quiet. Then—"It's not the way it should be," Angel says. "They told me she'd live," he says, almost to himself.

"What? Who told you?" Giles asks.

Angel looks up, pain in his eyes. "The Powers That Be. They told me that if I gave up my life, she'd live."

Xander squints his eyes at Angel. "What are you talking about?"

Angel hesitates. "Last year…I became mortal…for one day. Buffy…she was there, she came to visit me in LA and it happened while she was there."

We're floored. No questions…this is huge.

"You gave it up?" I ask softly. He nods. "Why?"

He hunches over, buries his face in his hands. "Demon's blood mixed with mine and made me mortal. But I lost all my strength. When the demon regenerated I went after it…Buffy had to rescue me." His voice is muffled from beneath his hands, but there's no mistaking the pain in his voice. "I realized that I was no good that way…I'd get her killed, or others, or myself. So I went to the Powers. They told me that if I stayed mortal Buffy would die. So I asked them to change me back." 

"Buffy never mentioned this," Giles says, stunned.

"She didn't know. The Powers swallowed the day. She doesn't remember, the day doesn't exist," Angel says, moving his hands from his face.

"How do you remember then?" I ask.

He looks up at me. "It was the only way to make sure we didn't do the same things over again. Only I remember."

"You never told her," Spike says. Angel shakes his head. "And these Powers, they told you if you gave up your humanity, the Slayer would live."

"More or less."

"Then go to the Powers!" Xander cries, "Make them honor the deal! You gave up your life for hers, they should be fair."

"It's not like I got it in writing, Xander," Angel says.

I can't get past this. "You could have had it all," I say and everyone turns to me. "She was there with you…you two were together in LA, and you gave it up so she could live."

Angel stares at me, then nods.


	9. Interrogating The Witness

"You need to contact the Powers, Angel," Spike says, his voice low and angry

"You need to contact the Powers, Angel," Spike says, his voice low and angry.

Angel starts to answer when the door to the shop opens and in rush Willow, Tara and Dawn. They stop short at the sight of me.

"What's going on?" Willow asks, glaring at me, then at Xander.

Everyone exchanges a glance. "Will…we need to ask you about something."

Her expression changes to one of confusion. "What?" she asks, moving near Tara.

"What's Faith doing here?" Dawn asks huffily from behind them.

They ignore her for the moment. "Willow, are you attempting to bring Buffy back?" Giles asks softly.

She stunned. "What? No! Why would I…no!"

Xander looks at her. "Are you sure?" he asks gently.

"I'm sure I'm sure," she says, her voice a little angry. "I mean, I wish I could, but I know that's not possible, not a good idea, not after…." She glances at Dawn.

Xander looks back at Giles. "If it's not her…."

"What's going on?" Willow demands, brushing past me to sit on the other side of the table. "And yeah! Why is Faith here?"

"She's here," Spike steps in, "because she's the Slayer now. And because she helped knock out five vamps that wanted to turn Angel into a small pile of dust."

"So what's with the bringing Buffy back questions?" Tara asked, taking a seat.

"The vamps mentioned that they had to stop us from resurrecting Buffy," Angel says.

"And you automatically thought it was me," Willow says to him, hurt.

"We only thought that because you're the only one strong enough to."

"Oh. Well, thanks then," Willow said, a little sheepishly.

"So, it's not Willow, and Dawn?" Xander asks, turning to the only remaining Summers.

She shakes her head no. "I swear. I'm not doing anything. Not after…mom," she says softly.

We all just sit here, looking at each other. Finally, Giles says, "Angel, are you sure these vampires said they had to stop us from bringing her back?"

Angel nods, impatiently. "Yes, I'm sure. I know what they said, what I heard. They said they had to stop us, all of us, before we could bring the Slayer back."

"Maybe they meant me," I say softly. Everyone turns to me. "Maybe they didn't mean Buffy…maybe they meant they had to stop you all before I could come back here."

They're all still staring. It makes me uncomfortable, so I look down and play with my hands. Maybe that's wrong. Maybe that makes me sound like I'm all-important. And then, it hits me. I look up in horror. "Sloan," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. I bolt out of my chair and head for the door. Rushing outside I take off for Sloan's apartment, full speed. I don't know how long it was before I noticed that Angel and Spike were at my side, running with me.

We're at his apartment in a matter of minutes, Xander, Giles and the rest all trailing behind us. I start banging on the door. "Sloan! Sloan!" No answer. "Screw knocking," I say, and kick the door in. Rushing inside I look around as quickly as possible. The room's a mess. His stuff is everywhere, drawers turned inside out, books knocked to the floor, pictures off the walls, broken. Oh God, oh God. I turn around to see everyone walking inside.

"He's dead," I say. I know it.

"No, he's not," Angel says from the doorway. He and Spike are still outside. "We can't come in. He's not dead."

"What?"

"If he were dead we could come in…the invitation's still required as long as the person's alive," he tells me. It's not much relief.

"I knew it. I knew something was wrong. I always check in with him. And he wasn't here…didn't tell me…" Damn it. I can feel the tears coming, rushing up inside me, hot and quick.

"Faith," Giles says, "we'll find him. Mr. Sloan is…well, he's a capable man. I'm sure he's fine, where ever he might be."

"I've gotta find him. He's my Watcher," I say, not caring that the tears are streaking my face. "He's my friend."

The girls are staring at me. Finally, Dawn steps up. "We'll find him," she says gently.

"Damn right we will," Spike says, "and we'll find him now. Come on." He turns and heads out. We all stare at each other for a moment, then follow him.

"Spike, where are we going exactly?" Xander asks as we run to keep up.

He turns around, walking backwards. "Faith and I are going to Willie's. You and the rest are going back to the magic shop to wait for us. Get your supplies. This won't take long." He turns back around and starts running.

I throw a glance at Angel and Giles, then run to catch up to Spike.

"This stops now," he says as we run the few blocks to Willie's. When we reach it, Spike bursts through the front door, causing several vamps to jump and move back. He strides to the bar, leans over and picks up Willie by his collar. "What do you know?" he hisses.

Willie's about to relief himself he's so scared. "Spike!" he laughs nervously. "My man! What's going on?" Then he notices me behind Spike. "Hey…new policy. No Slayers. Especially crazy ones."

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Spike threatens. "Now, we can play this the nice way or…no, come to think of it, I forget how the nice way goes. _What do you know?"_

Willie starts coughing. "Come on Spike, let me down. I don't know nothing!"

Spike cocks his head. "You think I'm a little pissy right now? You should see all the pent up energy she's got. Couple years in prison, back in town again…and well, maybe she is crazy…"

I step up to the bar and pick up a bottle, then break the neck off with my hand. "Do you think this would fit down his throat?" I ask Spike.

He glances at me, interested. "I'd like to find out. If he's dead, I can eat 'im." He turns back to Willie, whose color now rivals the vampires. The bar has all but cleared out.

"Ok! Ok!" Willie says hoarsely. "Whaddya want to know?"

Spike drop him onto the floor. "I think you know."

Willie straightens his collar. "The Watcher…right?" he smiles, weakly. "Yeah, ok…some vamps were in here the other day, talking about this new Watcher in town, and the new Slayer. Well, the new-old Slayer." He glances at me, smiles nervously. My look wipes the smile off his face. "So…anyways, they're going to try and kill her…get you distracted with something, then ambush you."

Spike rolls his eyes. "Been there, done that. The kidnapping the Watcher thing? Luring the Slayer? Yeah…doesn't work out so well. Really, it's trite."

"I'm bored," I say.

"Look, that's what they said. Not my plan," Willie says.

"Where is he?" Spike asks.

"That old schoolhouse on Mill Road. The one-roomer…I think."

"What's with the talk of resurrecting Buffy?" I ask, my voice tensing.

He glances at us both, really nervous now. "I du-dunno."

"That's a shame," Spike says, reaching over the bar and grabbing his shirt again.

"You—you can't hurt me…I know…that chip thing," Willie stutters.

Spike smiles, this sick smile. "Yeah, but I can hold ya for her."

Willie glances at me and I smile, tossing the broken beer bottle between my hands. "I'm chip-free…and well, you know…_crazy_."

"There's a rumor…really, nothing more…that someone's going to bring her back…that it's a prophecy that she's the one…she's supposed to be there until the end…but I don't know who! Really! I don't!" Willie shrieks as I step closer to him, wielding the bottle.

Spike and I exchange glances. "So it is about her," I say softly.

"But it's also about you," he reminds me. He turns back to Willie. "That's it? No names, no descriptions? You don't know when this is going to happen?"

Willie shakes his head, frantically. "No, I don't, I swear."

Spike and I turn back to each other. "Ok," I say simply, and we turn and walk out of the bar, me tossing the bottle over my shoulder as we go.


	10. Prophecy Girl

"That was fun," Spike says to me as we walk back to the magic shop

"That was fun," Spike says to me as we walk back to the magic shop. "Felt good to terrorize a human again."

I glance at him. "And I'm supposed to be the crazy one."

We walk in silence for a while, until Spike asks, "You doin' okay with this now? That someone's going to try and bring Buffy back?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I mean…I'd like nothin' more, but…doesn't seem like anyone thinks it's a great idea. Angel told me how Dawn tried to bring back Joyce…she probably would have come back all…"

"Non-Joyce," he finishes. 

"Yeah. If we can't have B back the way she was…it's not worth it." He nods, then pulls a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

We walk a ways in silence. The streets are dead, not a vamp around. Guess they spread the word as they left Willie's. Finally, I turn to Spike. "What's your deal?"

He glances at me. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're a vampire. You don't have a soul. All I know is you've got some chip, and I don't even know what that's about."

He takes a long pull on the cigarette, offers it to me. I shake my head, no, but thanks. He looks surprised. People always seem to think I'm a smoker, I don't know why. "Well, the chip thing…Captain Commando…Riley Finn," he explains off my look, "and his little Initiative boys plugged me up with this chip in my head. I can't hurt or kill anything good. Only demons. Can't get the blasted thing out, I've tried."

"So you're hard-wired, great. But…hanging with the Scoobies? Doesn't seem like your thing."

He rolls his eyes, drags on the cigarette. "And God make it so it wasn't. But, I promised the Slayer…Buffy, that'd I'd watch over the little bit until the world stops. I intend to make good on that."

"You're protecting Dawn?"

He sighs. "There's no one else to do it. Angel's not here. Giles and the rest, they're okay, but she needs big protection. And you've not exactly been Ms. Making Her Presence Known. At least not among them."

"I've been watching out for them. I killed some big scaly thing the other night as it was about to suck the heart out of Xander," I say defensively. Of course, Xander didn't see me, or it, but still…

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Yeah, and that's all well and good, but you're not in the mix. You could be, but you aren't. I am. Whether they like me or not, they respect that I'm protecting the littlest Summers."

I want to argue this, but…I can't. He's protecting Dawn, and while doing that, he's making my job easier. Finally, I nod. "Thanks."

We continue to walk and round the corner to the shop entrance. "Why me?" I ask. "Why are you helping me?"

Spike sighs, grounds out the cigarette with his boot. "I've known three Slayers in my life. Killed two of them. Loved one. Now I know a fourth. I don't plan to let a fourth one die," he says, and walks inside the shop, leaving me standing, stunned. He loved Buffy. I stand, thinking about that for a moment, before I realize that I need to get inside, I have a rescue mission ahead of me.

I walk inside purposefully, to the table where the weapons the gang has collected are sitting. Everyone watches me pick up the crossbow and a few stakes. "He's alive, I think. The plan was to separate us, then lure me to him. I gotta go," I tell them. Angel starts loading up on weapons, as do Giles, Spike and Xander. Willow and the girls are holding some witch-looking stuff in their hands, a necklace and some spices. "What are you all doing?"

"We're helping," Xander says, holding an ax.

I shake my head. "Nuh-uh. This is my problem, you guys aren't getting involved."

Giles looks up from the table, where he's been collecting his own weapons. "Faith, you need back up. You have no idea what you're getting into. It could be quite dangerous."

"I can't let you do this. I've caused enough trouble in your lives, I don't need your deaths on my head too."

Willow steps up. "We're going," she says to me, sternly. I stop loading up and stare at her. Her eyes never waver from my own.

"They're holing him up at that old schoolhouse on Mill," Spike says, "and, there might be some truth to that bringing back Buffy thing."

Everyone turns to him. "Who's trying to bring her back?" Dawn asks, just a little hopefully.

"Willie didn't know. He heard some rumors, that's it. Something about it's prophesized. Buffy's supposed to be here until the end or something like that," Spike says gently.

"A prophecy?" Giles asks, intrigued.

Xander looks at Angel. "You two and your prophecies."

"That doesn't really help us…we still don't know who's trying or when they're planning to do this," Angel says.

"Look, I know this is really important, I do, but I've gotta go get Sloan," I say. "If you're coming, we gotta go. Now."

They exchange glances. "We're right behind you," Xander says, and we head for the door.

I let them lead the way, actually, as I don't have a real good idea where this old schoolhouse is. And as we approach it, I realize the picture I have in my head wasn't too far off. It's this rickety old building, made of wood, with huge windows on all sides. "Used to be a church and the school, like Little House," Xander tells me.

We stop outside and Spike walks around to get a look inside. When he returns a moment later he doesn't look happy. "He's alive," he tells me, "banged up a bit, but alive. There are twelve vamps in there, mean looking guys. A couple of them I know, good fighters, but dumb as bricks."

"Let me and Tara go first," Willow says. "We'll clear the way." Angel looks doubtful, but nods. 

"Trust them," Spike says, knowingly.

"Fine, Dawn, stay with them. You too, Anya. Fight off anything that comes near you, but don't engage," Angel says.

"Nothing's getting near you," Spike tells them.

"The rest of us go in full throttle," I say.

We suit up, armed to the teeth, and Willow and Tara climb the steps to the front door. Me, Angel, Xander and Spike are flanking them, with Giles and the girls following. "Open sesame," I say, and kick the door in. I run in, just to make sure no one touches the witches; Willow and Tara follow me.

They clasp hands. "Separate," Willow growls, and the entire room of vamps fly into the walls, clearing the path to Sloan who's chained to a chair in the middle. And it's go time.

Spike runs in screaming, quickly followed by Angel and Xander. The vamps start to get up, but they're stunned. Good. One, two are staked before they even know what happens. A third gets up and sends me backwards with a punch. "Slayer," he hisses.

"Hi, I'm Faith," I say, delivering a backhanded punch to his face followed by a flying kick to his gut. I grab the crossbow that's hanging down my back and send a stake to his chest. "And you must be Dusty."

Three down, I glance at the boys. They're holding their own. The girls are huddled at the front of the room, by the door where we came in. Then I notice a huge hulking vamp heading straight for them, way outta my reach. Willow notices him too. "Desist" she shouts, and the vampire's frozen where he stands. I raise the crossbow and send a little flying fatality his way. He's dusted, and Willow throws a semi-appreciative glance my way. But, no time now for fuzzy feelings.

Spike's got two of them by the arms, swinging them around so they crash into each other. When they fall to the floor he dusts them quickly, only to be attacked from behind by a third. Angel rushes to help him, and I head for Sloan.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, grabbing the chains that hold him. 

He nods wearily, his face completely bloodied. I notice a bite mark on his neck. "They fed," I say.

He nods again. "Just a sample. Get me outta here."

Spike's freed from his vamp and I call to him. After making sure everyone else is good he runs over. "You can't hurt good people, right?" He shakes his head. "What happens if you do?"

"Blinding headache," he says, winded as much as vamps can get winded.

"Hit him," I order.

He looks at me like I'm crazy, then I point out the bite mark. He stares at me, realization coming over his face. "Gotcha." He rears back and socks Sloan right in the gut. Sloan doubles over, as does Spike.

Good enough for me. "Sorry, Sloan, had to be sure," I whisper.

"Faith!" Xander calls from across the room. I look up just in time to catch a flying ax. Raising it up I break the lock on the chains and free my Watcher. Giles rushes forth and helps Sloan up and away from the action.

"Bloody hell," Spike moans, getting up off the floor.

"Help them…Angel and I can handle this."

"Like hell," Spike says and jumps back in the mix. There are four vamps left at this point, and I motion to Willow for the girls to get outside with Giles and Sloan. 

"Xander! Go!" I yell to him, and he takes off outside with the rest. Angel and Spike are handling the four, and I'm getting ready to go help them when a chain is wrapped around my chest from behind me and I'm jerked up against someone.

"Slayer…." is hissed in my ear, just as teeth sink into my neck.

"Angel!" I scream and he turns to me, a look of horror on his face. He abandons the two vamps he's been fighting and runs to me. 

"Duck!" he shouts, and I do, the vamps' teeth ripping my flesh as I bend over. He grabs the ax that's laying on the floor and throws it, taking the vamp's head off. He's dusted and I fall to the floor…blackness welcoming me.

***

I'm outside. It's dark…but I can make out big structures…I'm in a construction site of some kind. I walk around, noticing the equipment…a wrecking ball, some bulldozers…and a huge tower…with a giant metal staircase leading to the top. I look up, up…and stare at the upper-most ledge. I can't take my eyes off it. It's calling to me. Slowly, I head to the staircase and begin the climb up. My body feels like lead, like I'm walking through water. I climb, slowly, steadily, and when I reach the top, I find that it's a walkway of sorts, only at the end of the walkway there's a big hole in the floor. That, and Dawn's up here with me.

I walk over to her. She smiles. "Where are we?" I ask.

"You know," she says. 

I nod, I do know. "What are we doing here?"

She produces a knife from out of no where. "Your blood," she says, taking my hand and slicing is down the middle. Blood slowly begins to trickle out. "My blood," she says, cutting her own hand. Then she places them together. The minute our hands connect I'm shocked to my core, a current runs through me so fast I want to step back, to let go. But Dawn has a firm grip on my hand. And then…from below there's a blinding light…white…more electric than what's going on in my body…and then….

I wake up suddenly, sitting straight up, gasping. Oh my God.


	11. Acceptance

I'm gasping for air, drenched it sweat, when I bolt upright, shaken by the dream

I'm gasping for air, drenched it sweat, when I bolt upright, shaken by the dream. "She's awake," someone says off to the side. I look around and see everyone…we're in Angel's mansion. 

"Faith?" Angel asks me gently, sitting down on the bed I'm in. "Faith, are you okay?"

I stare at him…I can barely understand what he's saying. My mind's a mess, all scrambled. I try to focus on him. "Angel?"

He nods. "How do you feel?"

Then I remember. "Sloan?" I ask weakly, and I suddenly need to lay back down. He looks a little alarmed as I lie back. 

"He's fine. We got him out. Nice moves back there, ducking like that. I can imagine how much that hurt."

"My neck…he bit me…never been bit before," I whisper, my hand reaching for the spot where the teeth sank into my neck. It's covered with a thick bandage.

"You'll be okay. He barely got a sip," Angel says.

"Doesn't feel like it…God…how B musta felt after…" I trail off, my throat's all dry.

Angel looks down at his hands, ashamed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Angel," I apologize softly. Always saying the wrong damn thing…

He holds my hand. "No, it's fine. I'm just glad you woke up."

Someone's standing in the doorway. "'bout time," I hear Xander say. I turn my head to face him. He's grinning. "You're harder to wake up than I am." He steps inside. "I think someone out here wants to see you." He turns back to the door, nods and Sloan appears.

"Hey kiddo…" he says. God, he looks awful…I tell him that. "Yeah, well. I'll heal." He crosses to the bed. "No thanks to you…socking me in the stomach like that."

I give him a small, sleepy smile. "S'your fault…payback…remember…no fries the other day." He grins, remembering our trip to the local burger joint.

"Yeah, well, teach me a lesson…next time, the lady gets fries," he says, grinning at Angel. 

Then I remember the dream. I struggle to sit up but they push me back down. "Faith, you need your rest. The vampire drank from you…it makes you weak," Sloan says, concern in his voice.

"Angel…you have to know…B…Dawn…blood…mine," I say, but I can feel unconsciousness calling to me.

Blearily I see confusion come over his face, and he turns to look at Sloan, who shrugs. Angel leans in more closely. "Faith, what?"

My vision clears momentarily and I look him dead in the eye. "It's me and Dawn. We bring her back," I say, and then…nothing.

***

When I wake up again my head's cleared and I feel stronger. Slowly I sit up…the place's empty, but I can hear voices from another room. I swing my feet over the side of the bed and stretch…my neck's killing me. I think the vamp got a huge chunk of skin along with a little taste of my blood. Gingerly I ease my body out of bed and walk out of the room; the light, while not bright, I remember Angel's a fan of the dimmer switch, makes me squint. The voices are more clear from the hallway.

"I just want to know what she meant," Willow says. "Why Faith and Dawn?"

"I suppose, Will, as Giles has now pointed out several times in the past few hours, that it's because she's a Slayer and Dawn's…well, Key-like and all," Xander says, patiently.

"He's said it four times actually," Anya says, not so patiently.

There's a pause in the conversation, then "But why _her_?" Willow asks, and several people groan. I hear sounds like they're getting out of their seats and walking around. 

Spike walks into the hallway and sees me. "Well now, all better then are we?"

I nod, slowly. "I just woke up, I-I wasn't listening," I stammer.

He cocks his head. "So what if you were? I'm not one to point fingers, at least, not about spying. I, myself, love a good eavesdrop." He glances back behind him, towards the others, then back at me. "Ready to do some explaining?"

I look at him doubtfully. "Do I have a choice?"

He grins. "Probably not. Come on then, get it over with. I'm a little curious myself. Way to go, by the way, giving Angel a cryptic message, then slumberin' down again. Shoulda seen the look on the bloke's face…priceless." He's still grinning like a madman. Man, this guy is bent.

We walk into the room together. "Look who decided to join the party," he says, strolling ahead of me. Angel and Sloan get to their feet.

"Faith," Sloan says, walking over to me. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got bit," I say, and let him lead me to the couch. Everyone else is scattered around the room, staring at me.

"At least he didn't take your sense of drama," Sloan teases.

I glance at him. "Yeah." I sit, staring at my hands. When I look up, everyone's still watchin' me, expecting big news. "I guess you guys got out okay," I say.

Giles nods. "Yes, we're all fine. You did very well, considering how long you've been, well…that you just returned to Sunnydale."

I glance at Willow, then Tara. "I had help."

There's a pause, uncomfortable. Finally, Angel clears his throat. "Faith…what you said, before…"

"We can bring Buffy back?" Dawn asks me, her voice soft, faraway. "You and me?"

I turn to her. "I had a dream. Sometimes I have them and…I know B did…sometimes we had them together," I say, remembering, then shake myself out of the memories, "I was in some sort of construction site…it's where…that's where it went down with Glory, wasn't it?" A few nods, more sad expressions. I swallow and continue. "Something…called me…I walked up this huge metal staircase…out onto a catwalk all the way at the top. And you were there," I say to Dawn.

She nods, bleakly. "That's where the ritual was performed," Willow says.

"I walked over to you, and asked you where we were. You said, 'You know.' And…I did. I just knew that's where it all happened. And then I asked what we were doing there, and you took my hand. Cut it with a knife. You said, 'Your blood,' then you cut your hand and said, 'My blood.'" Then you grabbed our hands and held them together and this…shock went through us, like we got struck by lightening. It was intense. But you looked calm, you held onto my hand so tight…" I can't do this…why is this part so hard?

Angel takes my hand in his, squeezes it. Sloan takes the other, does the same. "Then what?" Sloan asks me.

I take a deep breath, blow it out. "There was this…light…from below us. It was beautiful, all white. And then…Buffy. She fell from the sky. Alive."

The entire room is silent for what seems like years until the sound of Dawn crying wakes up Tara who rushes to her and wraps her arms around the girl in a motherly hug. She rocks her slowly, murmuring comfort words in her ear.

Giles, good old reliable Giles, takes off his glasses and clear his throat. "We're researching this. _Now_," he says, and walks over to the weapons that are lying about on the floor. Picking some up he glances at the rest of us. "I'll need your help." His voice is stony.

Everyone moves slowly. I remain on the couch, not sure how to feel. Part of me is so happy, the other part of me is scared beyond anything else.

They turn to leave, it's just me, Angel and Sloan still in the room, when I bolt to my feet. "I want to help," I say. Giles and the others turn and look at me.

"Come on then," Willow says. I lock eyes with her for a moment. Such sadness in them. Like poetry. But I also see a small bit of acceptance. Not forgiveness, but acceptance. 

And I can deal with that.

***

It's back to the magic shop for us…I guess this is the new school library for them. Giles is in a frenzy. I've never seen this man so worked up. He throws down everything he's carrying and begins pulling book after book off the shelf, slapping them down on the table. We stand there and watch him, amazed. He spares us a hard glance. "Get to work," he orders.

"Woah, G-man," Xander says. "Slow down."

Giles continues to pull books down. "Xander, if you're going to make snide remarks and use nicknames that I've requested you not, you may leave."

Xander's hurt, it's obvious. Angel steps forward. "Giles, we want to find this as much as you do."

Giles looks up, anger in his eyes. "Do you, Angel? Really? That's interesting. Because I don't remember you being here when she needed you the most. What I remember is you leaving her, as none of the rest of us ever would have. Even Spike was there for gods sakes. If she's brought back, you'll leave her again."

Angel's pissed, that's obvious too. I step up to him. "Let it go. He doesn't mean it," I whisper to him. Angel glances at me, and I see the hurt. But he nods, and picks up a book, heads to the back of the shop.

Giles looks up again. "Research or leave," he says to the rest of us.

Willow's not taking it anymore. "All right, Giles, that's enough. We get it. You want us to figure this out. And we will, but the yelling, the orders, the crankiness, that stops now."

Giles raises an eyebrow at her. She walks over to him, puts her arms around him and draws him close to her. He resists for only a moment, then hugs her in return. "I'm sorry," he whispers. 

She nods, still pressed to him. "We know. We want this too." She pulls back and look him in the eye. "But not like this, okay?" she asks him in her little Willow voice.

Giles looks to Angel, who is seated on the steps that lead up to the loft, leafing through a book. He leaves us to choose our own research books and walks over to the vampire. They speak momentarily, Angel glares hard at the Watcher, then softens and nods. All's well.

"So…if we're done with the arguing segment of tonight's research party…" Xander says from his seat at the table. "Whaddya say we bring back a Slayer?"

Dawn looks at him. "Whaddya say we bring back my sister," she says pointedly.

"And my best friend," Willow adds softly.

"And my daughter," Giles says, walking up to us, putting an arm around Dawn.

"And…my hero," I add quietly. Everyone turns to me. Finally, Willow offers me a smile.


	12. Discovering The Elements

Researching's in full swing

Researching's in full swing. I was never good at this part. Not one on the book-learning, more a doer…visual learner. But, I'm trying to keep up. I understand now why Cordelia did all the bitching she used to do during research. My God, it's awful. Dusty, boring, paper-cut full. Every book is useless, and the saddest part is I think we all know it will be. I think B's case is a special one. But, it's harder to not look, so we keep on keepin' on.

Every once in a while somebody gets up and walks around, gets coffee, stretches. It's my turn now…I can't sit here anymore trying to read a book in a language even Giles probably doesn't know. Standing, I sit the book down and stretch. Xander's also taking a break, so we walk to the back of the shop together, to where Angel's sitting on the loft steps, as he has been all night. Plopping down next to him, he continues to flip through an extremely heavy-looking book.

"Any luck?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "None."

"Big fat zeros all around," Xander says, rubbing his eyes.

Angel doesn't answer. I look at him, concerned. "You doin' okay, Angel?"

He nods. Xander and I exchange a glance. "Angel," Xander says, "Giles didn't mean it."

Angel glances at him. "Yes, he did. It's okay."

"No, he didn't. You did what you had to do. We know that. Buffy knew that. Giles was just blowing off steam," Xander tries to explain.

"It's fine, Xander, let it go," Angel says testily.

Xander's silent for only a moment. "He blames himself," Xander says softly. "And he's reached the point where he can't blame himself anymore, 'cause there's not enough room left inside him, so he's blaming other people. The other day he tore into Willow for not using stronger magic to get Dawn down in time." He looks at both of us. "He knows this isn't anyone's fault. I guess this is how he's dealing."

Angel stares at him hard, then nods. "I know. But it doesn't change truth."

"What truth?" Xander asks, annoyed.

Angel sighs. "He's right, about all of it. I wasn't there, I left her two years earlier. I wasn't around, and even if she comes back, I'll leave her again."

"Angel," I say softly, taking his hand. "You do those things, even though it sucks, because you love her. That's not wrong."

"I left her to die. It wasn't supposed to go down like this," he says, staring angrily at the floor.

"We can't change it now. But we can fix it…maybe. And you'll do what you have to do, again. We've all done this blame thing. Giles, Willow, me, you…" Xander says. 

"Me," I say quietly.

"There's no one to blame. Glory did this…you can blame her. But the choice was Buffy's. I don't like it, but it's done. And I'm living right now on this glimmer of hope that maybe Faith and Dawn can bring back my friend," Xander says. It strikes me as ironic that Xander's giving Angel life lessons.

We're silent for a while. "I want to see the Powers with you," I tell Angel.

He looks at me. "What?"

"You're going to go see the Powers. I want to go. I want to know what my dream means. I want information."

He stares at me. "They may not allow it."

I shrug. "Can't hurt tryin'."

Slowly he nods. "Fine. I'm done with not knowing anything. We go now." He stands up quickly and heads for the front door.

"Now?" I say, rising and following after him.

"Now." We reach the group at the table.

"Where are you going?" Giles asks.

Angel spares him a glance. "To get answers."

Giles looks confused. "To see the Powers," I explain, dashing out after him. 

A second later we're back in the store, Angel's combing the shelves. He picks up a statue and holds it up to Giles. "Is this the Statue of Farmone?" he asks, holding it up. Giles nods. "Put it on my tab," Angel says, and a second later we're back out into the streets.

***

The minute we round the corner Angel pulls out a cell phone. "Cordelia? It's me," he says a moment later. "I need a contact location for the Powers…Yes, here...right now." He sounds just a bit exasperated. "No…Cordy…Cordy…_Cordelia_. Listen to me. We can talk about that when I get back…I don't know when…I need the spot, _now_…hmmhmm…are you sure? Great. Thanks," he says, and turns the phone off. "This way," he says to me, and cuts down an alley.

"Where are we going?" I ask, running to keep up.

"The Post Office…I should have known," he says, a grin on his face.

"The Post Office?"

"Yeah, it's the same in LA…I guess the Powers have a sense of humor." We get there in a flash and head around to the back. You'd think government buildings would have alarms, but no. Open window even. No wonder people always complain about the mail service. Down in the basement Angel takes my hand and says a few words that sound like Latin. I look around, nothing's happening.

"What now?" I ask, when suddenly there's a bright light and we're standing in a completely white room. It kinda looks like heaven. There's a door ahead of us, and when it opens two figures float through, a girl and a guy, in togas. I think they're ghosts…you can kinda see through them.

"What have you brought us?" the guy asks.

Angel steps forward and hands him the statue. The guy looks at it happily. "This was once mine."

The girl smiles. "He misplaced it a thousand years ago. I told you it would turn up."

Angel's impatient. "I want to know about the Slayer."

The girl looks at him, then at me. "The Slayer is standing next to you."

Angel raises his eyebrows. "You know who I mean."

She cocks her head to the side. "Ah…her. What do you wish to know?"

"You told me once that her life would be spared if I returned to what I was. You didn't honor our agreement."

"What agreement?" the guy says, still looking over the statue. "We made no agreement."

Angel's fists clench. "You told me that if I went back to being a vampire that the Slayer would be spared."

"No, we did not," the girl says. "You asked what would happen to the Slayer when The End of Days arrived. And I said she will die, sooner than most. You asked to be returned to your demonic state to help her in the fight and you were. We made no deal."

I think Angel's going to attack but he restrains himself. I feel like I'm watching tennis, looking back and forth between him and the ghosts. "That was implied. Why else would I have asked to be returned to this? You told me then I was a warrior, that I was not a lower-being, that you cared about our love."

"You are, and we do," the girl says.

"Sister has always been soft for those who know love," the guys says.

"The End of Days has begun, but that was not the final battle. I wasn't there. And I know it's been foretold that I'm going to have a major part in the end. She didn't need to die. She saved the world. She showed compassion. She needs to live," Angel says, and you'd think he was pleading, except for that bitter tone in his voice.

"It cannot be undone," Sister says.

"I'm not asking for it to be undone. I'm asking for you to bring her back. Resurrect her."

The guy, I'm guessing he's "Brother," puts the statue down finally. "That is not up to us. That is up to her," he says, looking directly at me.

I take a step back. "Me? Why me?"

Sister smiles at me. "Two Slayers. It's never been done before, not until her," she says looking at Angel. "Your Slayer changed the way of things." She turns back to me. "There can be only one."

I'm getting a little pissed with the cryptic here. "What am I? The Highlander? There were two. Even before me, there were two. There can be two again. Tell me what my dream meant. I know you send them."

Brother's not having my attitude. "We do not send anything. That is in the Powers domain."

"Then who are you?" I ask, snidely.

"Faith…"Angel warns softly.

"We are the Oracles…in spirit, anyway. Our human forms have been taken from us, but we live on," Sister says.

"I want to talk to the Powers themselves," I spit at them.

Brother laughs. "No one talks to the Powers. We are the intermediaries. You speak to us or to no one."

I glance at Angel; his eyes are pleading with me to back off. Fine. Softening, I say, "What did my dream mean? Am I supposed to help bring B back?"

Sister cocks her head at me again. I want to help her prop it up. "Yes."

My eyes fly open. I glance at Angel; his eyes are as big as mine. Well, a straight answer, finally. "How?"

"The Slayer is needed in the end. This is not the way of things. As with the Champion here, the Chosen is needed. Together," Brother says.

"So, what? Am I supposed to get Dawn and go to that construction site?"

"We are not to say," they say together.

"What? Why not?" I cry.

"We are finished here," they say together.

"Wait! Tell me what to do!"

"The Champion, the Key, the Chosen, and the Student…go." They fade away and the next thing I know we're back in the Post Office. Angel and I stare at each other.


	13. Summons

When we return to the magic shop everyone rushes over

When we return to the magic shop everyone rushes over. "What did they say?" Willow asks.  
  
Angel and I share a glance.  
  
"Can we bring her back?" Dawn asks, and I see all this hope in her eyes. It's killing me. Slowly, I nod and watch her expression change from one of hope to one of joy. Tears start streaming down her face and Willow rushes to hug her.  
  
"They told Faith that she and Dawn…and…they said, the Champion, the Chosen, the Key and the Apprentice…" Angel says.  
  
"The who and the who?" Xander asks.  
  
Giles clears his throat. "The Key…meaning Dawn," he says, his eyes questioning.  
  
"I don't know," I say, moving to sit at the table. "I asked if you and I are supposed to bring her back and they point-blank said 'yes.' They even said that this isn't the way of things…B's not supposed to…she's supposed to be here."  
  
"The Chosen…that's Faith then?" Xander asks.  
  
"And Angel would be the Champion," Willow says, stroking Dawn's hair, her own tears reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"Who's the Apprentice?" Tara asks. Everyone looks around, no answers.  
  
"That's all they said?" Willow asks. "No instructions on how this is going to happen?"  
  
I shake my head. "No."  
  
Spike walks over to Angel. "What about your deal?"  
  
Angel looks uncomfortable. "They say there wasn't a deal. They allowed that day to be swallowed, for my life to be returned, but they say there wasn't a deal."  
  
Spike's eyes fly open. "The bloody powers are reneging? Now there's higher beings for you."  
  
"There's no deal, but you're still going to be able to bring her back?" Anya asks me.   
  
I shrug. "I guess so, they weren't real forthcoming."  
  
Everyone thinks for a few minutes, then Willow asks, "What now?"  
  
Sloan, who's been quiet up until this point, speaks up. "I'm calling the Council. I want to know what they know."  
  
"You think the Council knows something they're not sharing?" Giles asks.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Xander says wryly.  
  
"Rupert, may I use your phone?"   
  
Giles nods and points behind the counter of the shop.  
  
"So Buffy's not supposed to be…she's supposed to be alive," Willow says softly, sitting down at the table.  
  
Angel nods. "Yes, she is."  
  
Dawn looks miserable. "She's supposed to alive because I'm supposed to be dead," she says bitterly.  
  
Xander looks alarmed. "Hey! That's not true, Dawnie."  
  
Spike walks over and kneels in front of her. "Listen to me," he says gently, looking into her eyes, then wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "No more of that talk, hear? Whether or not Buffy was supposed to jump, she did. It's not your fault. You would have done the same thing. And we're going to make it right. Understand?" Dawn nods slowly.  
  
"So…Faith and Dawn and Angel…and the Apprentice…they're supposed to bring back Buffy…we've got a town of vampires and demons who know this…they're trying to stop us…and it's a usual summer in Sunnydale," Xander says, trying to lighten the mood, unsuccessfully.   
  
"Looks that way," Giles says, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"I don't mean to bust up the party, but I really should get out there, patrolling. And you all should go somewhere less vampire friendly," I say.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Spike says.  
  
"Me, too," Angel chimes in.  
  
Turning to Willow I ask, "Can you do a spell to protect the rest of you? If everyone's so serious about us not doing this, they're going to target all of us, including you guys. Vamps can't get in your houses, but demons can."  
  
Willow nods. "On it."  
  
Sloan walks back to the table, looking a bit shaken.  
  
"Did they know anything?" Giles asks.  
  
Sloan nods. "You could say that. I assume you're familiar with the Kahimi?" he asks Giles.  
  
Giles nods. "Of course, the highest power of the Watcher's Council." Turning to us he explains. "It's said that the founder of the Council was actually a vampire-god hybrid. Only the highest ranked Watcher's have been privy to her audience. Sadly, I am not one of those Watcher's."  
  
Willow's fascinated. "A vampire-god? Wow."  
  
"Yes, she's more powerful than anything we've come across…the Master…even Glory," he says, then turns back to Sloan. "What about her?"  
  
"She's taken a personal interest in Ms. Summers," Sloan says.  
  
"Well, that's cool," Xander says.  
  
Giles and Sloan are staring at each other. Even Angel's affected. "Xander, you don't realize the seriousness of this. The Kahimi…she doesn't do this. She's above it all. We serve her; this is essentially her Council. Even to be a member in her court is considered an honor. For her to have taken an interest in Buffy…it's unprecedented."  
  
"She called together the Drake," Sloan says, his voice grave.  
  
Giles is, again, stunned. "Oh my."  
  
"What's the Drake?" Anya asks impatiently.  
  
"They're the high court of her warriors and wizards," Angel says. Giles and Sloan turn to him.  
  
"You've heard of them?" Sloan asks.  
  
Angel nods in that serious Angel-way.  
  
"Very powerful, the strongest and fastest warriors, the most powerful wizards and witches. If you're called to her court it's a huge honor, the biggest thing that could ever happen to a person. No one has ever refused her, the privilege is so great. You serve 100 years in her court, should you not die in battle, then you are granted your release…and she ensures that your hearts desires are filled. Together, the Drake and the Kahimi have the power to bring back Ms. Summers," Sloan says.  
  
"But, they said that it's me, Angel, Dawn and this Apprentice person," I say.  
  
Sloan nods. "And it probably is. But it will be their powers that guide you, that help out."  
  
Everyone's quiet while we take this all in. Then Sloan clears his throat. "There's one more thing," he says.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"She wants Angel for her court."


	14. Sparks

She wants Angel

She wants Angel. For a hundred years. Oh God.

We're stunned with the news Sloan's just handed us. I look at Angel. He's not honored…he's not even stunned. He's pissed.

"She wants me?" he growls.

Sloan nods gravely. "The formal invitation will be delivered to you soon."

"You mean the formal _orders_…summons. I'm not going," Angel says, rage filling his voice.

Sloan nods. "I had a feeling you wouldn't like this."

Angel glares at him, a vein popping up on his forehead. "No, I don't." My God…he's so angry…worse than I've ever seen him.

Xander steps up. "So, can't you refuse?"

"It's never been done," Giles says. "Angel's right, this isn't really an invitation. It's more of an order…a demand. She won't be pleased."

"I couldn't care less if she's displeased," Angel spits out. "I'm not going."

Everyone else just stands around. We don't know what to say. Spike coughs. "He doesn't want to go, he doesn't go. Simple as that."

I stare at Spike. "Right."

"Well," Giles says. "Right."

Sloan's not happy either. "Can she force him to go?" he asks Giles.

Giles turns to my Watcher. "I really don't know. I suppose she can. It will be…interesting to see how she takes this news."

"The Council be damned," Angel says. "They've interfered enough in our lives. This is my life, my choice. I'm not going, and we're done discussing it." He shoves off the counter he's leaning against and crosses to the front window.

Willow breaks in, trying to keep the peace. "Who's coming to give Angel the invitation? The Council?" she asks Sloan. 

He nods. "They should be here tonight, tomorrow at the latest. They were already in LA, but discovered that Angel was here."

Angel turns back to us. "Cordy tried to tell me something on the phone," Angel says softly, remembering the earlier phone call. "Damn," he says again, under his breath.

"Look," Spike says, walking up to Angel. "He's made up his mind. I'd like to see the wankers the Council sends try to take him. Not with all of us around."

"No one in tweed touches you," I tell him, trying to get a smile from him. It doesn't work, but I'm not surprised.

"Let's go patrol," Angel says, grabbing his coat even though it's no where near cold outside. He crosses to the front door and exits. Spike and I glance at each other, then at the rest.

"Willow…the spell?" I ask, heading for the door.

She nods. "Don't worry, Tara and I will get it done." 

I nod at her and Spike and I hurry after Angel. When we catch up with him, he's muttering to himself. "One hundred years of servitude…what else am I supposed to give them? It's never enough…and I'm just expected to drop what I'm doing and go…"

"Angel," I say, walking next to him. 

"Not now, Faith," he snarls at me.

I recoil. "Sorry," I say and stop in my tracks. Fine…he doesn't want me with him, that's cool. Whatever.

He turns around and faces me. "Please…just not now. I need…to think."

Ok…that's better. I nod. "Sure…go. Spike and I'll take care of things."

He cods, curtly, glances at Spike for confirmation, and vanishes.

Spike lights a cigarette. "So…patrol?" he asks between puffs.

I cough at the smoke that's found its way to me. "Yeah…but we gotta get you a Patch."

He laughs. "Right…well…seeing as how I'm already dead, cancer's never been a big scare for me."

I raise my eyebrows. "Hadn't thought of it that way. Guess that's one advantage to being the walking-dead."

"There are a few," Spike grins, and we start walking.

"They can't take him," I say a few minutes later as we start our rounds in a cemetery. I missed going to B's grave last night. I have to see her tonight.

Spike glances at me. "We'll see. The vamp-god, she's legend among vampires too. She's one bad-ass chick I hope I never have to deal with."

"Why would anyone want to serve her?" I ask, kicking a rock.

Spike sighs. "It's, as legend tells it, the stuff dreams are made of. You're privy to all kinds of insider info…lots of perks, daily competitions…and pretty much everything you could want. Wine, women, song…"

"But you're her slave for a hundred years, do people just over look that little fact?"

He stops and puts his hands on his shoulders. "You have to understand. Slayers? They're not so different from true warriors. They're supposed to be alone. To be called to her court guarantees a Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous existence. More than you can imagine. And in the end…if you make it through the one hundred years…you're free, but you get to keep that lifestyle."

"But you're over a hundred years old…what fun is that?"

He smiles knowingly, gazing into my eyes. "Ah, but there's the catch. You don't age; not that Angel would anyway. You're the same when you're released."

"And everyone you've ever known is gone…oh…right, warriors are supposed to be alone," I say, catching myself.

"Right," he says, removing his arms from my shoulders. "But Angel's not."

"They'll want him to leave her again…if we can get her back…for a hundred years. She'll be gone by then…so will all of us…except maybe for you," I say, as we start walking again.

"Yeah, you will." I note a trace of sadness in his voice. I glance at him.

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?" I ask.

He looks surprised. "Yeah, I did."

Now I'm surprised. I expected him to be a least a little defensive. "Did she know?"

"Yeah, she did."

"But…"

He sighs. "But."

We walk in silence for a while. "She was lucky," I say softly. He glances at me.

"Meaning?"

"She had a lot of people who cared about her," I say…not really sure why.

"You do too."

I almost laugh. "Who?"

"The new Watcher…Angel. And I don't mind you," Spike says.

I don't know what to say. This conversation has started making me uncomfortable and I'm wishing I'd never brought it up. Luckily, we come across something to take my mind off things…a pair of demons, straight ahead.

"Heads up," I say and take off. 

These guys are seriously gross, I decide when I get closer. They're purple, to start with…not Barney purple…pukey purple. And…kinda blobby. But, two arms, two legs each, and lotsa sharp looking teeth, plus a mean looking spear coming out the top of their heads. Spike's right behind me and we attack together. Rounding on one of them I move to kick, only to connect solidly with the beast. It does nothing. And I mean, nothing. The thing just stands there, looking at me, then growls and grabs my arm. Thinking quick I headbutt it, ewwww…slimy suckers, too. Again, nothing. They're too strong. It's got me, chest to chest now, holding me in a rib-cracking bear hug. Looking up I grab the spear in its head and pull. It breaks off, surprisingly easy, and I jam it in the demon's back. It lets out this god-awful high-pitched scream, we're talking calling-dogs kinda scream, and drops me to the ground. I tumble and roll, jumping back to my feet.

Throwing Spike a glance I notice he's not doing much better. "Spike! The horn!" I yell to him, and as he glances over at me, the demon he's fighting throws him backwards, over a crypt. I don't see him land, but I hear the crunch. Forget the demons…I run to him.

"You okay?" I ask, trying to help him up, then I notice that he's landed on a piece of old fencing…some of a piece of re-bar is jutting out through his thigh.

He groans. "Yeah…dandy," he says, struggling to his feet, wincing at the pain.

"We're gone, come on," I tell him, and start pulling him down the street. "We'll get them later, when we've got weapons."

Spike moans again. "Yeah, like a grenade launcher." As quickly as we can we run to the safety of my apartment. I burst through the door, but Spike lingers, clutching his leg.

"Come in!" I tell him and he does, falling on to the bed.

"Oh GOD!" he wails.

"Come on…we gotta get you fixed up. Bonus of living in a Watcher supplied pad…first aid kit comes standard," I tell him, pulling it out from the closet. Dumping it on the bed, bandages and gauze fly everywhere. I look up at him. "Um…I think you're gonna need to lose the pants, bud."

He stares at me for a second, then nods. "Sure, right. A little help?" he asks, indicating the re-bar.

I nod and cross to him, placing a hand flat on his leg, gripping the re-bar with the other. "Hold still," I tell him, and yank. He lets out a horrible yell. Sweat's beading on his forehead. I notice the little scar on his eyebrow. It's kinda sexy…I tell him that.

He raises the eyebrow. "Yeah? First it's take off the pants, now my scar's all sexy…" he tries to joke, but I can see he's hurting.

He unbuttons his pants and I help him pull them down, for the first time in my life feeling embarrassed, even though Spike doesn't seem to care.

He's wearing boxer shorts with monkeys on them. 

I'm so stunned…it's just not what I was expecting. I can't help it…my embarrassment's gone…now I'm just laughing.

"What's so funny?" he says, raising his head off the pillow.

I can't stop laughing, so I shake my head and point at his shorts. He misunderstands what I'm pointing at. "Hey!" he yells, and I start laughing harder. Pretty soon I can't stand up anymore, so I sit on the bed next to him.

"What the hell's so funny?" he asks, trying to cover himself up.

Tears are streaming down my face. "Monkeys!" I manage to get out.

The pissed expression leaves his face and he grins. "Oh…well now. That's okay then. Like 'em?" he asks, doing a little hip dancing, then he hisses at the pain as he pulls his wound.

"Sorry, sorry…I apologize," and stand up again. 

"Some Florence Nightingale you are…laughing at a bloke's shorts." Then, as an after thought, "You know…I've shown you mine…"

I snort. "You wish," I tell him, but my heart races just a little.

He stares at me for a minute, then clears his throat and looks away. "So, fix me up, Doc."

I pick up some gauze and start wrapping his leg. "Hand me that tape?" I ask, indicating the tape that's fallen to the other side of the bed. He can't reach it, so I lean over him to grab it, almost slipping and falling on him. As I'm leaning, I feel his touch on my arm, tracing my tattoo. I freeze.

"Nice," he says, "when'd ya get inked?"

I grab the tape and turn my head to look at him. He's staring at my arm, then his eyes move up to mine. There's heat there, I can see it. And I realize I'm returning it. Oh God.

"Couple years ago," I say hoarsely, not moving.

We're staring. "Come 'ere," he says softly, and pulls me to his chest. His lips touch mine…and shocks go off throughout my body. His hands are gripping my arms, holding me to him, pulling me closer. And then I realize I'm returning his kiss…and I'm loving it. Slowly he tugs on me and I straddle him, dimly remembering not to hurt his leg. The tape drops from my hand and I bring that hand to his face, stroking his cheek. It's cold…almost a shock. He pulls back a little, looks in my eyes, questioning, almost like he's embarrassed by the differences in our temperatures.

__

I don't care…I don't care anymore…I just don't care, I think and bring his lips back to mine. He lets out a little moan, runs his hands over my back, then slowly he lays me back so I'm now on the bed and he's above me.

"Your leg," I whispered as he trails kisses down my neck. 

"Shut up," he growls softly, nipping a little here and there, just enough to send shivers down my whole body.

"Oh yeah…" I moan, when his lips go a little lower on my neck, his body's grinding against mine.

"Slayer…" he whispers…and freezes. Our eyes meet, and he's completely shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," he says, backing up off me. 

I sit up. "What? What's wrong?"

He's wincing in pain, trying to shove his legs back into his pants. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Spike, what the hell is your problem?"

He looks up at me, blankly, stepping into his boots. "It's not you, I'm sorry, really…I gotta go."

And with that, he's gone. I'm left sitting on my bed, wondering what the hell I did wrong.


	15. Weaknesses

I don't take embarrassment well

I don't take embarrassment well. It tends to make me get pissed off, which is what I am right now. After Spike left I decided just to go to bed and the next morning when I wake up, I'm still pissed. And this bothers me. Usually, with guys, I'm all get some and get gone. Never had one walk out on me…well, unless you count that time with Xander when Angel hit me over the head. But that was different. And not something I want to think about right now.

Anyway, it's morning, then it's afternoon, and I've got nothing else going on so I head to the magic shop to see what's up. Maybe the Scoobies have figured out how B's coming back. Maybe Spike will show up and I can beat his ass.

The shop's dead, just Anya and Giles milling around, Willow and Tara in the back, alone.

"Hey," I say, walking up to them.

They both look up from the books they're reading. "Hi."

"Where's Dawn?" I ask.

"With Xander. She's fine. She's staying with us," Tara says, smiling at me.

"Cool, good," I say, antsy. I walk around the shop, looking at all the goodies Giles's got for sale. "You guys seen Angel?" I ask, turning back to them.

They look up again. "No, not since last night," Willow says. "Is he okay?"

I shrug. "Dunno. He booked after we left the shop. Spike and me, we patrolled."

"I wonder what he's going to do," Tara says.

"He may not have a choice," Willow says.

"Oh crap!" I say, slapping my forehead. "I gotta call Sloan." I trot up to the counter. "Giles, can I use the phone?"

He nods, absently. "Sure, sure…"

I duck behind the counter and call Sloan, telling him about the purple people eaters from last night. He seems only slightly concerned, but asks me to patrol again tonight. Hanging up, I turn back to Giles. "Can I ask you something?" I say to him.

He looks up at me from the ledger he's working on. "Of course."

I tell him about the demons Spike and I fought. "Know what they are? Sloan didn't have any suggestions."

Giles gives me a small smile…I detect a little pride behind it. "Yes, well, they sound like Grognals."

"Grognals?"

He takes of his glasses. "Demons that secrete mucus all over their bodies…they possess unusual strength," I remember Spike's toss over the crypt, "and have the ability to paralyze a body if they grip it for too long."

"Yeah…the thing held me in this massive bear hug for a moment…until I broke off it's horn and stabbed it." I say. "It could have paralyzed me?"

"You were very lucky," Giles says, and I think he's actually concerned. "Were you able to defeat them?"

I shake my head. "No, Spike got hurt so we had to go."

"Spike got hurt?" Xander says, walking in, Dawn trailing behind him. "Oh, what a shame that isn't."

Dawn slaps his arm. "He's nice," she chastises.

"Took a re-bar through the leg. Slid out easy, though, no big," I say, casually.

"This is all we're going to hear about now, you realize," Xander continues.

Dawn changes the subject. "Any news on Angel? Or Buffy?"

Giles shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid not. Faith, did Mr. Sloan say if he would be joining us today?"

I nod. "Yeah, he'll be here in a little while. He didn't mention the Council, so I'm guessing they'll be here tonight to give Angel his message."

Everyone looks uncomfortable. "Well, we're going to keep researching for now," Willow says. "There are some Watcher diaries…and the Codex we can look at. I mean, hey, that's the prophecy book about the Slayers, right? It should be in there."

Giles looks a little hopeful. "The Codex, of course. How stupid of me," he mutters, and begins searching through some bookshelves behind the counter. And so we research…again.

**

A few hours later, I'm bored stiff. I'm just not cut out for this. Sloan appeared a while ago, he's been helping with the reading part…I figure he can pick up my slack for a while. Heading to the back, I check out B's training room. Nice… A few minutes later I'm pummeling the crap out of the bag. Then my eye catches on the swords hanging on the walls. Picking one up I notice the dummy set up at the end of the room. 

"So, think you can take me?" I ask the dummy. I bow low. "Let's go," I tell the inanimate object, and attack, ducking and swirling around like I'm really fighting something.

"Faith," someone says behind me. I turn quickly, on guard.

Spike.

I raise my eyebrows at him and toss the sword from hand to hand. "Well, well."

"Look…I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine," I say, turning back to the dummy and stabbing it through the chest. I leave the sword hanging there and jump up on the pummel horse.

He glances at the dummy and hesitates. "No, it's not."

"Spike, Spike," damn it, I can feel the old me coming out, but I can't stop it, "it was a moment. It was fun."

He crosses to me. "It wasn't you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Funny, I seem to remember being there."

He curses under his breath. "It was…when I said…"

I cock my head. "What?"

"When I called you the Slayer," he says, looking me dead in the eye. And then I get it.

"Oh."

"It was unfair of me, I'm sorry. Just got a bit flustered."

"It's fine," I say, extremely uncomfortable. I jump down off the horse and walk quickly to the other side of the room. Grabbing a towel I wipe off my forehead. It all goes back to Buffy.

Spikes stands at the pummel horse, his back to me, his head hanging a bit. I walk out of the room and back to the table, just as Angel walks into the shop. 

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here," Xander says.

"No Council?" Willow asks.

"No Council," Angel says. At least he seems to be in a better mood, though not by much.

"Not yet," Giles mutters. I guess him being reinstated hasn't increased his love for the Council.

"Make them not come here," Anya says, a little whine in her voice. Xander, sitting next to her at the table, puts a hand on her knee.

Spike walks in from the back, avoids me, and sits down across the room.

"Faith," Sloan says, "I've found some information on your demons."

My ears perk up. "Yeah? Like how to kill 'em?" A little fighting might cure my bad mood.

"Beheading," he says.

"That oughta do it," I say. "Can I borrow some swords?" I ask Giles. He nods and I head back to the training room, pulling the sword from the dummy. Angel's followed me and takes a sword off the wall. 

"I'm coming with you," he says.

I nod. "Sure." We walk back out into the main room and head for the front door, brushing past Spike. "Back in a bit," I tell Sloan. 

"What do we do if the Council shows up?" Willow asks.

Angel turns to her. "Tell them I'm out, doing my job. If they want to wait for my refusal, fine."

We walk around for a while, heading back to where I was attacked last night. After a little searching, sure enough, big purple guys aplenty. "They're super strong," I tell Angel. "And remember, they'll paralyze you if they touch you for too long." He nods, looking anxious. I think he's looking for a fight, too.

We jump in, fighting side by side. The swords seem to intimidate them a little. Not much, I think, as I duck a wild swing from one of them, but a little. Angel stabs at his demon with the sword, gross, even their blood's purple, and it takes off running. Angel glances at me, sees I'm okay, I nod, and he takes off after it. Mine comes at me, swinging wildly, and I bring the sword up, lobbing off an ear. It screams in pain and rears back, then runs straight for me. Before I can react I'm on the ground and it's on top of me. The sword falls from my hand and I'm trying to grab for it before my body goes numb. Too late. I can already feel my legs tingling. Oh crap, oh crap. I'm hitting the thing and I swear, it's smiling at me…a big evil grin.

"Angel!" I scream, but he's too far away I guess.

"Get off her!" I hear and see Spike hovering above me. He's picked up the sword and stabs the demon through the back. It shrieks and lets me go, turning on Spike. I drag myself with my arms to get out of the way…my legs aren't working real well. Looking back, Spike's taking control of the fight. The demon's bleeding bad from its back…and in a moment the fight is over. Spike rushes to me. 

"You okay?" he asks.

"My legs…I can't move them very well," I say, my voice is shaky.

"It'll be all right, come on, up and attem," he says lightly, picking me up.

"Put me down!" I shout.

He cocks an eyebrow. "Sure," he says, and drops me to the ground. I land on my backside, hard. 

"Ow!" I scream, looking up at him. He's wincing in pain, guess his dropping me set off the chip. I try to stand up but can't. My legs won't hold me very well and I stumble back to the ground, landing face first in the dirt. Spike laughs at me.

"Somebody's got sea legs," he says. "Come on then, let's be a good girl and let me carry you."

"I can manage," I grumble.

"Can you now? 'Cause I'd kinda enjoy watching you fall on your ass for the rest of the night, so be my guest."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I shout at him, pulling myself up so at least I'm sitting on the ground, not laying in the mud.

"Not that I can think of."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I say to him bitterly.

"Thought you might need some extra muscle, Slayer," he hisses at me. He's getting irritated. "The book-stuff, not exactly my forte."

"I was handling it," I spit back at him.

"Oh, yeah, I can see that," he says, leaning over and picking me up again. "Now, be a good girl."

"Screw that, put me down!"

"Get over it, I'm carrying you," he says through clenched teeth.

"No."

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, I bleedin' am, now shut up before I make you regret it."

Now I roll my eyes. "How in the hell will you make me regret it?

"Like this," he says, and kisses me hard. I struggle against him, trying to push away.

"Don't," I say, and even I can hear the rawness in my voice. "I'm not her."

He stares at me for a moment, thinking. Then he leans in again, stops just before his lips touch mine. "Faith," he says softly, staring into my eyes.

"So you know my name, great, but—" I start to say, when he kisses me, so gently I want to cry. My whole body's covered in goose bumps and I feel that familiar little tickle deep inside.

"I know your name, Faith, and I know who you are," he says, breaking away for a moment and leaning his forehead on mine. "I'm just trying to figure out why I keep wanting to do this." He kisses me again.

"Ahem," a voice says from behind us.

We break away guiltily and turn to see Angel standing there, a bloody sword in his hand. "I got him."

"Yeah, uh, me too," I say, wanting to sink into the ground.

"I can see that," Angel says, glancing at Spike.

"No…I mean, I got the demon…."

"Her legs aren't so workable right now," Spike says. "We need to get her back to the shop, see if the Watchers know what to do."

Angel nods, glances at me again and I can see a slight smile on his lips. I know I'm gonna hear about this later.

We walk back to the shop and upon opening the door are faced with a man and a woman, both wearing tweed. Damn.


	16. Back To Normal

"Ah, Faith," one of the Watcher goons says as we walk in, me still in Spike's arms

"Ah, Faith," one of the Watcher goons says as we walk in, me still in Spike's arms.

"And…Angelus," the other says, turning to us.

All three of us ignore them and head for the table. Spike sits me down gently. Sloan rushes over. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah, got a little zapped. But I'm starting to feel better. Just a little tingly from the kneecaps down."

"One of the Grognal's touched you?" Giles asks, coming to my side.

I nod again. "Not the most pleasant experience. Angel got the other one."

The Council creeps both clear their throats at the same time. "We need to speak with Angelus."

"It's Angel," said vampire growls. "And you can save it. I know about the invitation," he spits out the word, "and you can tell the Kahimi thanks but no thanks."

They look absolutely shocked. "You—you would refuse the Kahimi?"

"Yes, I would."

We're all staring at them. Angel's taken a defensive stance, legs spread, fists clenched, like he's holding himself back. Spike's standing next to him, arms crossed over his chest. Sloan and Giles are almost smiling, watching the two newbies flitter about.

"Then tell her yourself," a voice comes from the back of the shop. We turn to see this gorgeous woman practically float through the doorway. She's dressed in all white…glittery…and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. White-blond hair that flows to the floor, pale as all hell, though I guess that goes with the territory, her being a vampire and all.

Angel's shocked. He quickly bends to one knee and bows reverently. "Sire, forgive me, but I cannot accept your invitation."

She raises an eyebrow. "No?" she says lightly.

"I'm sorry," he says, his eyes still on the ground.

She touches his head. "Rise, Angelus."

"It's Angel," I hear Dawn mutter.

"What do you have that is so important, you would refuse such an offer?" the Kahimi asks. 

"I—I have a life here," Angel says.

She smiles and then I notice glistening fangs, much longer and sharper than your ordinary vamp. They make her smile look positively evil.

"The Powers That Be…they have told you of your destiny," she says.

He nods.

"You feel love for the fallen Slayer," she continues. "Even now, after such a long separation."

He doesn't respond.

"And now, you have discovered a way to bring her back to you. This is why you do not wish to join my court."

He hesitates. "I also have a duty here. The Powers…they told me I have to fulfill my obligation."

She considers this, then turns to Giles. "You, as well, feel love for the fallen Slayer. You all do," she says, her icy blue eyes falling on each of us. They rest on Dawn. "Ah…the Key. It's been quite a while since I've seen the Key."

Dawn steps behind Xander, who covers her protectively. Spike's at the ready as well. But the Kahimi laughs, a soft chuckle. "Do not be afraid. I have no use for the Key, other than for today's purpose."

"And that would be?" Spike says, just this side of growling.

She turns to him, ignoring his question. "You protect the Key, and you also loved the fallen Slayer." This seems to come as a surprise to Angel, and not in a good way. "But you have no soul."

Spike raises an eyebrow. "We have a winner."

She looks at me. "And now you have feelings for another. Things are beginning…seeds are growing."

Spike glances at me, my heart slams in my chest. The Kahimi turns back to Angel.

"You wish for the Slayer to be resurrected. It shall be done," she says.

We stand in stunned silence. Willow reaches for Tara's hand, not taking her eyes of the Kahimi. Xander clutches Dawn so she doesn't fall to the floor.

Angel speaks. "Thank you," he says softly.

"Her life does not come without a price," the Kahimi says.

"What's the price?" Dawn asks pitifully. 

The Kahimi glances at Angel. 

"My servitude," Angel realizes. The Kahimi nods. 

"You are needed, Angelus" she says.

"That's not fair!" Willow bursts out, then looks sheepish. "I mean, I'm sorry, but that's so…mean! I thought this 100 years was supposed to be great, a real joy-ride."

The Kahimi smiles at Willow. "Ah, little Wiccan. You have power running through your blood. The line is strong in your family, no?" Willow looks confused, but the Kahimi continues anyway. "Angelus is needed. It is that simple. I am sorry that this will cause pain for him, I will try to make it less."

"Why is Angel needed in your court?" Giles asks.

"That is of no concern to you," she tells Giles gently.

"I want to know," Angel growls.

She turns back to him. "Do you, really? Will the reason matter?"

Angel thinks, knows he's trapped. "No. If I don't, Buffy's gone forever."

"And if you do, she's still gone forever," I say angrily. "You'll return the only girl he's ever loved and then take him away."

"I beg you to reconsider," Angel says. "I will be no good to you. I'm not like the others. I have friends, family. I have a purpose. The Powers have made that much clear."

She smiles gently at him. "I'm sorry."

We fall into silence again. After a moment, Angel says softly, "When?"

"Tonight. After the ritual."

"Ritual?" I ask.

"Tonight your Slayer will be reborn."

The entire room is silent.

**

Things happen in a rush after that. I expected it to be the longest night of my life, waiting to see what we're supposed to do, but it was simple. After her announcement, we left and went to the construction site. Dawn was instructed to go up to the tower first. She glanced nervously at me.

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'm right behind you," I told her, trying to be brave. Why was this, something that should be so exciting, scaring me more than slaying demons every night?

She nods, and begins the walk up. Angel is instructed to stand directly beneath the hole in the tower's floor. The rest are asked to form a circle around him. The Kahimi nods at me a moment later and I start up the metal staircase, my nerves jumping like frogs in my belly. My feet are heavy, unsure, as I make my way up. I glance down at the rest; they're all staring at me. Finally I'm at the top. Dawn's at the end of the catwalk, smiling at me.

"Dawn?" I say.

She smiles more broadly. "Faith, it's time."

"I know…you seem…relaxed." 

She nods. "Come here…you'll feel it too." I step towards her and whoosh…it rushes over me. This…peace…a warm, calm.

Dawn takes my hand and produces the knife, just like I saw in my dream. "Your blood," she says, and slices my hand. I wince a bit at the pain, then watch as my blood starts to gently flow. It drips down to the ground. Then she takes her hand and does the same. "My blood."

A voice suddenly begins to speak all around us. It's the Kahimi, I can hear her, chanting, even though she's on the ground leading the ritual. Dawn grabs my hand and locks them together. "Our blood," she says, and, just as in my dream, a shock goes through our bodies. This time, though, I hang on for dear life. The white light begins to form beneath us as our blood drips, drips, drips. We turn and look down to the ground. I can barely make out Angel and the others standing down there, the light's getting so bright.

And then I see her. She's floating in the air, face down…falling. Dawn's eyes get huge; her grip on my hand tightens. We both have to grab onto the sides of the catwalk now; the power coming from us is shaking everything. With a burst of light, Buffy's body drops and Angel catches her easily. Dawn and I watch from above as everyone below stands, unsure of what to do. Wasting no time Dawn and I rush down the stairs and run to the them, skidding to a halt just a few feet from where Angel's holding Buffy, gazing tenderly at her face.

"Buffy?" Dawn whispers, taking a step forward.

Buffy's eyes flitter a bit, then open. She blinks, confused. Then her eyes seem to focus and it's Angel she sees, tears welling in his eyes. "Angel?" she asks softly.

He nods, then leans in and kisses her, softly, gently. And I feel tears in my eyes, because this is the saddest moment I think I've ever witnessed.

A second later, Buffy pulls back a bit. "What are you doing? Where are we?"

He rests his forehead on hers. "Buffy…just…let me, please." 

She stares at him for a moment, then nods ever so slightly. He leans in again and kisses her, and I see tears sliding down his face. When they break away, he whispers, "I love you…you're still my girl."

She looks even more confused when he walks to Giles and hands her over to him. "Take care of her," Angel tells him. Giles nods, sadly, then smiles at Buffy.

Turning, Angel walks away, the Kahimi and her stooges following.


	17. One Down

The Kahimi turns back to us, standing in the construction site

The Kahimi turns back to us, standing in the construction site. "There can be only one," she calls to me. I glance at everyone else, confused.

"What do you mean?" I say to her.

She walks to me. "You know."

And I do. I think I've known all along. Buffy is the Slayer. I'm sorta an accident. I nod.

"What does she mean?" Xander asks me.

"There can be only one," I tell him.

"One? One Slayer? What does that mean?" Willow asks.

The Kahimi looks at each of us. "Faith must give up her power."

They're stunned. "No," Buffy says quietly.

I turn to her. She's still in Giles' arms, weak, confused. Walking to her, I touch her cheek. "S'ok, B. I think I knew this was going to happen somewhere down the line. Two Slayers…two callings…it can't be. Not supposed to."

"But…it did happen. It was a mistake, no one's fault," Willow says.

Angel's still standing in the distance. I look at him over her head. "But sometimes…you have to do things for the people you love."

"So Angel has to give up his life, you have to give up yours?" Dawn asks, clutching at Buffy's legs.

"Wait, please," Buffy says, groggily, struggling a bit in Giles' arms.

The Kahimi takes my cut hand, which is just now closing up. She takes Buffy's hand and slices it with a fingernail. Placing them together she says "Entwine." It's electric, but this time I feel drained when it's over. I can't stand…Spike helps me to stay on my feet, cradles me in his arms. Now I feel groggy…thick.

And Buffy's on her feet, revived. She rushes to me. "No," she says again. "No." She looks up at the Kahimi. "Why?" Before the Kahimi can answer she looks past her to where Angel is standing. "Why?" she says angrily, and walks quickly to Angel. Stopping in front of him, she takes his hand. "What's going on?"

He hangs his head, caresses her hand. "I have to."

"Why?" she says, tenderly.

"To bring you back."

She looks panicked. "Angel, you can't die for me. I wouldn't let you once before, I won't let you now," she turns back to the Kahimi before he can answer. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

The Kahimi smiles at her, touches her cheek. Buffy jerks back. "I am the Kahimi, child," she says. "I am the founder of the Watchers Council."

"But you're a vampire," Buffy says.

The Kahimi raises her eyebrow. "Ah…your skills and senses are returning quickly. Yes, I am a vampire, and a goddess."

"Oh, good. Another god. You gals dig construction sites, don't you?" Buffy says. I think she got a bit of my attitude when she got my powers.

The Kahimi is not offended though. "My father was a god, my mother a vampire. But now is not the time for stories. Your friends love you very much. So much that they are willing to give up themselves, who they are, to see you restored."

"What about what I want?" Buffy asks angrily.

"You wish to be dead?" The Kahimi asks.

Buffy hesitates, glances at Dawn, then me, then Angel. "I—no. I don't, but I did what I had to do. Don't punish them."

"This is no punishment, child. It is what should be. There is to be only one Slayer."

"And Angel?" Buffy asks softly.

The Kahimi glances at Angel, standing off to the side. "Angelus is needed in my court."

"Your court?"

The Kahimi nods. "He is a great warrior, he will serve me well for one hundred years, then he will be released."

Buffy's eyes fly open. "A hundred years?!" she cries. "No, I forbid it. I can't let you do this, Angel," she says, turning to him. "Please." She flies around and looks at me. "Or you, Faith."

I give her a wobbly smile. "I think it's done, B."

"But, you're a Slayer," she says.

I try to shrug it off. "I'm not supposed to be here. It's okay, really," I say, choking on the words.

"Buffy…." Dawn says, her voice so small. Buffy turns and finally sees her, really sees her. "Dawnie," she says softly, and rushes into the arms of her sister. "Oh God, Dawnie, Dawnie," she says, stroking her sister's hair, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"See?" Angel says softly. "We have to." He turns and walks away, the Kahimi following him.

"Luv," Spike whispers to me, "Can you walk?"

I nod, slowly. I'm not the Slayer anymore. I don't have any powers, no super-speed, no lightening-quick reflexes. I'm nothing. I'm a nobody, again. 

I glance at Buffy and Dawn, still hugging. So much love there. And I feel better about it. 

They break apart, and she turns to her friends, who engulf her is this huge hug, and I think she's lucky she's got Slayer strength again 'cause that hug'd kill her otherwise. There are tears and laughing, and I find myself smiling like an idiot. I glance at Angel, who's turned to watch, and I think he's happy for them, too. And then…he nods at me and begins to walk away again.

I turn back to the Scoobies; Spike and I just watching them off to the side. "It's great, isn't it?" I say to him softly.

He watches them for a moment before answering me. "You did a good thing. You knew, didn't you?"

I shrug, not taking my eyes off them. "In a way, I had an idea."

"And you gave it up, for her."

"Look what she was going to give up," I say, nodding towards the group. 

Sloan comes up to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "Guess you're not going to need me any more," he says.

I smile sadly up at him. "I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't be. Sunnydale gets the best Slayers," he says, "I'm very, very proud."

"So am I," Buffy says, walking towards me. She doesn't even hesitate, given all our history. She just reaches for me and hugs me so hard, I think I hear ribs cracking. "Faith, how could you?" she says, tearfully.

"I had to, B. You need this more."

She shakes her head without letting me go. "We both need it."

I can't say anything to that. 

"You got a second chance, a second calling," she whispers, her voice full of emotion.

"So did you," I remind her.

"Third, if you want to get technical," she laughs despite the tears. Pulling back she looks in my eyes. "I can't thank you enough."

I nod, and see her gaze shift past me to where Angel and the Watchers disappeared. "Angel?" she calls, looking around. "Angel?!" She turns back to me, her eyes full of pain. "He's…he's gone."

I nod, regretfully.

A tear slips down her face and she swallows hard, staring at the spot he was standing just a moment earlier. "We never get to say goodbye."

Everyone is silent for a moment, then Buffy turns to us, wiping her tears and trying to smile.

Sloan clears his throat. "Ms. Summers, it's a pleasure," he says, sticking out his hand. 

Buffy looks him over, then glances at me. "New Watcher?"

I smile. "And not even evil."

She shakes Sloan's hand. And notices Spike. "Spike," she says.

He smiles at her gently. "Hey cutie," he says, and I know he'll always love her. She smiles at him gratefully. "I didn't leave her side," he tells Buffy, indicating Dawn.

"He didn't, Buffy, except to sleep," Dawn says quickly, defending Spike.

Buffy stares at him for a moment, then nods. "No, I expect he didn't." She faces the rest of the group. "Can we go home now? I'm starving."

They laugh and we all turn to head off to the Magic Box. I pause for just a moment, watching them walk ahead of me. And I smile.

"You did good," Spike says, coming up behind me.

I don't look at him. "Yeah, I think I did. Who woulda thought?"

He clears his throat. "Look, what the Watcher chick said…about us an' seeds and all that…"  


My eyes move to the ground. "Spike, it's okay. I know you love her."

He's quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

"And I'm not the Slayer anymore…I'm sure that had some sort of appeal to you."

"You're probably right," he agrees.

"So, don't worry about it, okay?" I look up at him. "Besides, we've only known each other for a little while."

He steps up to me, lifts my chin with his finger and kisses me. "Then how come all I can think about is doing this?" he says, and kisses me some more. I'm stunned, so at first I don't react…then I can't do anything else but react. It's like a buzz, a high, being kissed by him.

"Spike…" I whisper.

"Yeah?" he says, eyes closed, concentrating kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"Why?"

He stops and looks at me. "Why what?"

"You love Buffy."

He gives me this evil grin. "Yeah, I do. The little brat's grown on me. But…you've done something to me. Made me realize…I think with the Slayer…it was all in my head. Since you burst on the scene, there's no room up here for anyone else," he says, tapping on his head.

I gaze at him for a moment. "Don't play with me…You're not just sayin' that?"

He kisses me again. "I'm not just sayin' that," he says softly.

I kiss him back.


	18. Second Calling

We arrive back at the magic shop with everyone else

We arrive back at the magic shop with everyone else. "We just have to get our stuff, Buffy," a very excited Willow is saying as we walk in the door. "Then it's food, I promise…" she trails off as we all notice our visitors.

The Kahimi and the Watchers. They're seated at the table.

"What…what are you doing here?" Buffy asks.

"You passed," The Kahimi says.

We all look at each other, confused. "Passed?" Buffy asks.

Giles looks angry. "This was another one of your damned tests?"

The Kahimi smiles. "Not ours, but yes, it was a test."

"Whose test? What was the test?" Buffy asks.

The Kahimi looks at me. "The Apprentice…the Twice Called Slayer…you are restored," she says, holding her hand out to me. White light shoots from her hand and wraps around me.

"Hey!" Spike says, trying to get to me, but the light blocks him out. When it disappears…I feel strong…stronger than ever.

I look up at everyone, surprise and wonder on my face, I'm sure. I can't believe it…across the room I spy Buffy's knives and tree stump. Quickly I pick the knives up and toss them at the stump…whoosh whoosh whoosh…all five, perfect. Smiling like a moron I turn around. "I'm…back."

They're all smiling at me, but there's confusion there to. Spike opens his arms up and I fly into them. He spins me around once and plants a kiss on my head.

"Ok," Xander says to us, "when she's done talking," indicating the Kahimi, "we're moving on to this new development."

Buffy steps forward. "Faith…she's still a Slayer?"

The Kahimi nods, as do the Watchers. "She is the Apprentice no longer. She is the Twice Called…as it was foretold she would be. She gave up what is most important to her for another, for her duty. She is worthy, and she is needed."

"So, let me get this straight," Sloan says. "Because Faith willingly gave up her Slayer powers she's now worthy of getting them back?"

The Kahimi nods. "Sometimes the things that sound the most simple are the hardest to do. Buffy knew this. Faith did not. She knows it now."

"So…I'm back on active duty?" I ask.

She nods. "You are needed."

"And Angel?" Buffy asks.

The Kahimi smiles and Angel comes walking out of the back room. A look of joy comes over Buffy's face, and huge smile spreads across Angel's. She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck. He whispers something in her ear and she hugs him more tightly.

Giles speaks. "So, all of this, this was just to prove that Faith was ready to be the Slayer again?"

The Kahimi smiles. "In a way. Angelus is needed. He is needed here. He was needed to bring the Slayer, Buffy, back. The Champion, the Chosen, the Key and she who is Twice Called. Big things are coming, my little ones."

"What would have happened if they didn't pass?" Willow asks.

The Kahimi lowers her head a bit. "I hoped that would not happen. But I would have had to make good on my threats. Faith would have been stripped of her powers and Angelus forced to serve in my court."

"What's coming?" Buffy asks, undraping herself from Angel.

"The End of Days," the Kahimi says. "You are all needed. As I am needed now back in my home."

"Wait," Buffy says. "That's it? You put us through all this and just leave?"

The Kahimi touches Buffy's cheek. "Slayer…you have been restored because you have a duty to perform. You yourself passed the ultimate test. You gave your life for your sister, for your friends, for the world. The Powers That Be, they needed to be certain…the ancient prophecy…it is all predetermined. The three of you, and the Key, will be powerful allies." And with that, she left the shop, the other Watchers trailing after her.

"Again with the predestined stuff," Xander mutters.

"The End of Days," Buffy says softly, thinking. "Doesn't sound good."

Giles sighs, then throws a glance at his Slayer. "Buffy, I think that can wait until tomorrow, don't you?"

She grins and looks at him. "It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it?"

Angel takes her hand. "How do you feel?" he asks. 

She grins. "I feel great, actually. Much better than the last time I died."

This is surreal. I mean, just earlier today we were still mourning our friend, now she's here, in front of us, cracking jokes. It's happened so quickly. And, I'm still needed. 

"How are you, Faith?" Sloan asks. 

I nod. "I'm good." I throw a glance at B. "Five by five." She grins back at me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Do you think this time we can avoid the fighting, stabbing, put you in a coma, switching bodies part?"

I think about it…then grin. "I'll try."

Spike's behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "Yeah," Xander says, "What the hell is up with you two?"

I look at him curiously. "I don't know what you mean," I say, and tilt my head back. Spike kisses my lips.

"Oh brother," Xander says, rolling his eyes and tucking Anya under his arm.

"Can we eat, really?" Buffy asks. There's giggling amongst Tara and Dawn who sling arms around each other and head for the door, everyone else walking with them. 

"What I don't get," Willow says, "is what she meant by me having Wicca in my bloodline…" I can hear her saying as they head out to fill up a starving Buffy.

Spike and I watch them go. I turn to him a moment later and kiss him.

"Happy?" he asks. 

I nod. "Pretty much."

"Good."

I look up at him. "Never dated the undead. Dated some guys who should _be_ dead…."

"Never dated a Slayer, not to mention the bloody Twice Called," he says, grinning sexily at me. "Guess this means you'll be sticking around."

"Looks that way."

"Hmm…" he says, nuzzling my neck. Shivers run up my back. "I like girls who can fight."

"I can kick your ass," I tell him, dragging my hands through his hair.

"Wanna bet?" he asks saucily.

I giggle like a school girl, all innocent-like, and lay him out on his back. He lands with an _UFF_ sound and stares up at me, stunned. Climbing on top of him, I lean down to kiss him. "Come 'ere," I whisper. We end up very late for dinner.


End file.
